Violett
by Lalena87
Summary: Violett Blanchett ist in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel aufgewachsen, ohne zu wissen, das sie eine Hexe ist. Erst mit 19, als frische Studentin, erfährt sie, dass sie zaubern kann. Von da an geht sie auf die Zauberuniversität Mythems. Dort trifft sie auf die
1. Chapter 1

_Sonntag, 1.Juli_

„Mein Vati ist Anwalt. Er verdient viel Geld und käuft meiner Mami teure Kleider." Tina blickte die anderen zwei Mädchen stolz an.

„Meiner ist Pilot und bringt mir immer schöne Sachen aus fremden Ländern mit!" Mary grinste hochnäsig in die Runde.

Die Blicke der beiden richteten sich auf Violett. „Was macht dein Daddy, Violett?" fragten sie im Chor.

Violett machte einen Schritt zurück, als die beiden auf sie zukamen.

Plötzlich schienen Tina und Mary bedrohlich zu wachsen und überragten das kleine Mädchen schon. „Was macht dein Daddy, kleine Violett? Was macht er?"

Ihre Stimmen nahmen einen verzerrten dunklen Klang an.

Als Violett weiter vor ihnen zurückwich stieß sie plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer. Sie presste die Augen aufeinander, als sie das fiese Grinsen der beiden vor sich sah. „Wo ist dein Vater, Violett? Wo ist er? Und wo ist deine Mutter? Haben sie dich etwa alleine gelassen?" Fragten die beiden höhnisch lachend.

Violett begann zu schreien „Lasst mich in Ruhe! Geht weg!" Sie schlug wild um sich.

„WO SIND DEINE ELTERN, VIOLETT?" Schrieen die beiden Gestalten, die das kleine Mädchen mittlerweile meterhoch überragten, lachend.

Violett sank auf den Boden und hielt sich wimmernd die Ohren zu. „Lasst mich in Ruhe! Geht weg! Geht weg!" Schrie sie immer wieder.

Sie schlug um sich, doch plötzlich merkte sie, wie etwas ihre Hände festhielt. Violett geriet in Panik.

„Vio! Vio! Hör auf, was ist denn los?" Violett hörte eine weit entfernte Stimme.

Sie konnte ihre Arme nicht befreien.

Sie schrie.

„Vio! Wach auf! Du träumst!" Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie an der Schulter gepackt und sanft geschüttelt wurde.

Entsetzt riss Violett die Augen auf. „Was...?" verwirrt blickte sie in das Gesicht ihrer Mitbewohnerin Hillary. Diese blickte sie mitleidig und auch etwa ängstlich an.

So schlimm waren Violetts Alpträume schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Hillary befreite Violetts Armes aus der Bettdecke und strich ihr beruhigend ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ganz ruhig, du hast nur geträumt, Süße."

Violett beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Ihr Atmen normalisierte sich. Hillary schlang die Arme um ihre Freundin und zog sie kurz tröstend an sich. „So, jetzt stehst du erstmal auf und ich mach dir einen Kaffee, okay?" Violett nickte abwesend.

Hillary verließ ihr Zimmer.

Violet stand langsam auf. Immer noch benommen tapste sie auf nackten Füßen ins Bad. Sie zog sich rasch aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung drehte sie das Wasser auf die kälteste Stufe. Sie zitterte, aber das kalte Wasser befreite ihren Kopf von den wirren Gedanken, die sie befallen hatten.

Sie stöhnte auf, als sie das kalte Wasser nicht mehr ertrug und drehte langsam warmes auf. Rasch seifte sie sich ein und wusch sich die Haare.

Als sie das Bad 20 Minuten später wieder verließ zog sie sich an und ging in die Küche. „Morgen noch mal." Lächelte Hillary ihr von einem komplett gedeckten Frühstückstisch entgegen.

Violett erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft. „Morgen. Danke." Sagte sie leise und setzte sich.

„Was war vorhin los, Vio? Du hattest schon lange keinen Alptraum mehr." Kam Hillary gleich auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was los ist." Seufzte die Angesprochene und griff sich ihre Tasse Kaffee um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was diesen Alptraum ausgelöst hatte. Schließlich waren solche Szenen schon lange aus ihrem Leben verschwunden.

Mit dem wachsenden Alter der Kinder um sie herum verschwanden die unschuldigen Fragen nach ihren Eltern.

Violett Blanchett wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Dabei war sie keine Waise im eigentlichen Sinne. Ihre Eltern waren nicht etwa gestorben, nein, sie hatten sie einfach vor dem Waisenhaus abgelegt. Sie hatten sie dort in ihrer Trage einfach stehen gelassen, so wie man versehentlich ein Taschentuch verliert.

Violett wuchs also zwischen Waisenkindern auf. Ihren Namen verdankte sie der Erzieherin, die sie damals gefunden hatte und die Fan irgendeiner alten Schauspielerin war, die Violett nicht kannte.

Als Violett noch kleiner war, wurde sie oft sogar schlimm gehänselt, weil sie keine Eltern hatte. Sie wurde zwar zur Adoption freigegeben, aber als sie von dem dritten Ehepaar wieder zurückgegeben wurde, hatte es die Betreuerin der Waisenkinder aufgegeben, sie weiter zu vermitteln.

Es veränderte sich in dieser Zeit viel für Violett. Die Ehepaare, bei denen sie nie mehr als ein paar Monate gelebt hatte, sagten, um sie herum würden seltsame Dinge geschehen.

Wenn sich das kleine Mädchen aufregte zersprangen plötzlich Gläser, oder Bücher vielen aus den Regalen. Solche und noch mehr Geschichten bekam die Leiterin des St.Burbons Waisenhaus erzählt. Sie beschloss das Mädchen bei sich zu behalten, bis es alt genug war, für sich selbst zu sorgen.

Violett machte ihren Schulabschluss wie jede andere und seit ihrem 11ten Lebensjahr gab es auch keine weiteren Anzeichen irgendwelcher seltsamen Dinge mehr.

Mittlerweile war sie 19 Jahre alt und studierte in England Englische Literatur. Sie wohnte mit ihrer Freundin Hillary zusammen, die sie kannte, seit sie 14 war. Die beiden schafften es immer gerade so über die Runden zu kommen.

Violett wusste selbst nicht, warum sie angefangen hatte zu studieren. Sie war gerade mal am Anfang ihres ersten Jahres und war sich schon sicher, dass das Fach, das sie gewählt hatte überhaupt nicht zu ihr passte.

Violett hatte mit dem Thema „Eltern" abgeschlossen und genoss ihr freiheitliches Leben. Sie war jung, sah nicht übel aus, war Intelligent und brachte immer gute Laune mit. Auf ihrer früheren Schule war sie sehr beliebt gewesen und auch auf der Universität hatte sie schon viele Freunde gefunden.

Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das nicht das war, wonach sie sich immer gesehnt hatte. Leider konnte sie sich selbst nicht beantworten, was das eigentlich war, was sie wollte.

Als sie an diesem Sonntag in der Küche ihrer kleinen Wohnung, die sie sich mit Hillary teilte, saß, wurde ihr wieder einmal bewusst, dass sie ihr Leben ändern wollte. Am besten sofort.

„Was machen wir heute Abend?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.

Die Blonde schaute sie über den Tisch hinweg an. „Ich hab morgen früh ne Lesung, ich geh heute früh ins Bett." Violett verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon Hill! Deine Lesungen sind doch eh genauso langweilig wie meine. Die Sportstudenten feiern heute glaube ich in der alten Turnhalle." Sie grinste durchtrieben. „Da sollten wir auf keinen Fall fehlen."

Hillary verdrehte die Augen und betrachtete ihre rothaarige Freundin. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob Violett wirklich in ihr Studium passte und ob sie damit glücklich war.

„Wir können ja mal vorbeischauen." Gab Hillary schließlich nach, was ihr ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln von Violett einbrachte.

Gegen Abend machten sich die beiden Mädchen für die kleine Party fertig. Hillary hatte sich für ein paar dunkle Jeans und ein rotes Top entschieden.

Sie sah aus, wie aus einem Teeny-Film entsprungen. Blonde lange Haare, blauäugig, super schlank und sehr hübsch. Vio betrachtete ihre Freundin und lächelte.

Sie nannte Hillary immer Barbie, um diese zu ärgern, was auch wunderbar funktionierte. Kritisch betrachtete Violett ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ebenfalls durchaus zufrieden sein konnte.

Sie hatte rot glänzende Haare, die in der Sonne in vielen verschiedenen Facetten schimmerten. Sie gingen ihr fast bis zur Taille und waren sehr glatt, was Violett manchmal nicht so gefiel. Ihr Augen waren von einem intensiven hellgrün, was sie zu etwas ganz besonderem machte. Ihr Gesicht war ebenmäßig, wenn auch für ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu hart geschnitten. Mit ihrer Figur hatte sie noch nie Probleme gehabt.

Sie verabscheute Sport und liebte Schokolade. Trotzdem nahm sie kein Gramm zu viel zu. Hillary hielt ihr oft genug vor, wie unfair sie es fand, dass Violett auch ohne nervendes Joggen und doofe Diäten ihre Traumfigur behielt.

An diesem Abend entschied sich Violett für einen gelben Rock und ein dazu passendes schwarzes knappes Top. Sie liebte Röcke und man sah sie nur selten in Hosen. Auf Schminke wollte sie heute Abend verzichten. Es war sehr heiß und wenn sie tanzte würde sie schwitzen und somit würde eh alles nur verlaufen.

Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur alten Turnhalle, die an dem Campusgelände ihrer Universität lag. Als sie dort eintrafen klang ihnen schon laute Musik entgegen. Sie sahen ein paar Studenten vor der Tür der Halle Rumstehen und sich unterhalten. Violett schnappte sich die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie eilig in die Halle.

Dort trafen sie auch gleich auf ein paar ihrer Mitstudenten, die sie freudig begrüßten. Violett stürmte sofort auf die Tanzfläche und gab sich ganz ihrem Gefühl zur Musik hin. Während sie tanzte achtete sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung und so entging ihr auch der ein oder andere bewundernde Blick, der ihr geschenkt wurde.

Hillary grinste, als sie ihre Freundin beobachtete, wie diese ganz in Gedanken auf der Tanzfläche tanzte und dabei einigen Jungs Probleme bereitete. Sie gesellte sich zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin und begann ebenfalls ausgelassen zu tanzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren beide völlig außer Atem und machten sich auf den Weg zu der improvisierten Bar. Sie bestellten Ein Bier und ein Wasser.

Hillary hielt Violett ihr Glas hin, doch diese Grinste nur. „Mit Wasser stößt man nicht an." Sagte sie großspurig und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

Hillary konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und streckte ihrer Freundin gespielt die Zunge heraus. Violett lachte.

Knapp zwei Stunden später waren die beiden wieder in ihrer Wohnung. Hillary schlief seelenruhig, doch Violett stand an ihrem geöffneten Fenster. Unter ihr rauschten Autos vorbei und die Lichter der Stadt vertrieben die nächtliche Dunkelheit.

Violett hob ihren Blick in die Sterne und fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie wirklich glücklich mit ihrem Leben war.

Seufzend schloss sie das Fenster wieder, um die störenden Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer zu verbannen.

Sie legte sich in ihr Bett, konnte aber erst lange Zeit später einschlafen.

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief sie unruhig.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Meine Zweite Fanfiction . Ja, ich weiß, bis jetzt gibts noch nicht so viel Magie, aber keine Sorge, das kommt noch ;) Ich hoffe sie findet Gefallen. Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen!_

_Grüüße_

_Lalena_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

_Sonntag, 1.Juli_

„Ich haaaaaaab ihn" schrie Tom Hallford so laut, dass man ihn noch am anderen Ende des weitläufigen Geländes der Mythems Zauberuniversität in England, hören konnte.

Er riss seinen Besen nach oben und streckte seine Hand empor, in der er einen kleinen goldenen Ball festhielt.

Sein bester Freund, Jack Weasley kam in einem atemberaubenden Tempo angeflogen. „Super! So kriegen wir die von der Jillian's locker. Du bist in letzter Zeit in Topform!" Er klopfte Tom anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Auch der Rest, der Quidditch Mannschaft der Universität kam angeflogen und freuten sich, über die neue Rekordzeit ihres Suchers. Auf den unteren Rängen hörten sie leisen Applaus, von einer kleinen Gruppe Mädchen, die zu ihnen empor blickten. Tom grinste und winkte ihnen zu. Man konnte es aus der Entfernung nicht genau erkennen, aber es sah aus, als wäre eine von ihnen in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Bill, der Kapitän der Mannschaft beendete das Training für diesen Tag und nachdem sich alle geduscht hatten, gingen Jack und Tom zusammen zurück zur Universität, in der die Studenten auch gleichzeitig wohnten.

Natürlich teilten die beiden besten Freunde sich ein Zimmer. Da zurzeit noch Ferien vor dem Beginn der neuen Semester waren, hatten die beiden keine Vorlesungen.

Tom studierte das Verhalten und die Bedrohung aussterbender magischer Wesen. Er beschwerte sich immer, dass es ein furchtbar trockenes, langweiliges Fach war, doch die vielen Fachbezogenen Bücher und seine Begeisterung für sein neustes Haustier, einen Madler, straften seine Reden lügen.

Jack dagegen studierte Sport. Er wollte professioneller Quidditch-Spieler werden. Er wusste zwar nicht, was genau man da zu studieren brauchte, doch seine Mutter hatte nicht nachgegeben und ihn mit den finstersten Zukunftsprognosen bombardiert, als er auch nur davon sprach, die Schule abzubrechen, um Quidditch zu spielen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Einganshalle, von der aus gleich eine Tür zum Büro des Universitätsleiters ging. Dieser hieß Dorian Red (yeah, Dorian Gray rockt! gg). Er war furchtbar alt, aber unheimlich klug und ernst und immer unglaublich beschäftigt. Niemand wusste genau, was er so den ganzen Tag zu tun hatte, aber er schien nie viel Zeit zu haben. Die Professoren der Uni hatten ihre Wohnungen entweder auf dem Campus, oder ebenfalls in dem großen Gebäude, das den Universitätsgebäuden der Muggel sehr ähnelte.

Die beiden durchquerten die Halle und mussten, um zu ihren Zimmern zu gelangen durch die große Mensa, in der es Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen gab.

Die Vorlesungsräume lagen auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle.

Die beiden eilten eine große breite Treppe hoch und schlugen den Weg zur Bibliothek ein, die gleichzeitig als eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum diente. Es gab noch mehr Freizeiträume, aber dieser war der größte von allen und wenn man sich ganz in die hinterste Ecke verzog konnte man auch in Ruhe lesen, obwohl es für ein konzentriertes Arbeiten auch noch ein extra Studierzimmer gab.

Als die Beiden die Bibliothek betraten, liefen sie auf zwei Mädchen zu, die es sich auf einem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten.

Eine von ihnen hatte braune Locken. Sie hatte ihre Stirn gerunzelt und es sah aus, als würde sie sich auf das Buch in ihrer Hand konzentrieren.

Ihre Freundin, die neben ihr saß hatte schwarze, halblange Haare. Sie erblickte die beiden Jungs, die auf sie zukamen, zuerst.

Grinsend hob sie die Hand zum Gruß. „Wie war euer Training?" fragte sie. Jack zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben.

Tom grinste „Super. Wir gewinnen sicher."

Auch das andere Mädchen hob nun ihren Kopf. „Hi ihr zwei!" murmelte sie etwas verschlafen. Jack blickte sie zweifelnd an. „Wir haben 2 Uhr Nachmittags, Melody! Wie lange warst du gestern noch bei denn Drittsemester Studenten?"

Melody Lupin konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Absolut keine Ahnung mehr, Jacky-Schnuckel. Aber das du das nicht mitbekommen hast ist mir klar. Hast Tina schöne Träume beschert?"

Jacks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, durch das er noch attraktiver aussah, als er es sowieso schon tat. „Kann schon sein. Neidisch?"

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Merlin bewahre!" murmelte sie.

Jack fühlte sich dadurch in seinem Stolz nicht verletzt. Er war mit Sarah sozusagen aufgewachsen. Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn.

Seine Augen wanderten zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen. Camille Zabini. Bei ihr sah die ganze Sache schon anders aus, musste er sich eingestehen. Sie war sehr hübsch. Sie hatte braungrüne Augen und einen dunklen Teint.

Schon damals, als sie gemeinsam auf Hogwarts gingen, hatte er heimlich ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Leider war sie, genau wie ihr Bruder und auch schon ihre Eltern vor ihr, in Slytherin gewesen. Jack selbst war genau wie seine Eltern in Gryffindor gewesen, worauf er auch sehr stolz war. Doch mittlerweile gab es keine Häusereinteilung mehr.

Natürlich blieben die Vorurteile irgendwo erhalten. Mit Vance Malfoy zum Bespiel, oder selbst Camilles Bruder, Sebastien Zabini, wollte er sich nicht freiwillig abgeben.

Jack und Tom ließen sich bei den beiden Mädchen nieder. Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile über den Semesterbeginn in einem Monat.

Melody und Camille studierten beide „Magische Pharmazie" Sie wollten beide Medihexen werden. Sie begannen damit ihr erstes Semester, während die Jungs schon im Zweiten waren.

Plötzlich flog ein Stück Pergament in Form eines Fliegers durch den Raum und stoppte direkt vor Jacks Nase. Dieser griff verwundert danach und öffnete das Pergament.

_Mr. Weasley_

_Ich bitte sie, unverzüglich in mein Büro zu kommen. _

_Bitte beeilen sie sich! _

_Red_

Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was will den Red von mir?"

Er erntete nur allgemeines Schulterzucken, und machte sich schließlich seufzend auf den Weg.

Vor der Tür des Universitätsleiters blieb er stehen und klopfte.

„Treten sie ein!" Kam eine Stimme von drinnen. Jack betrat das geräumige Büro von Mr.Red. Dieser saß an einem weitläufigen Schreibtisch, auf dem allerlei Zettel verstreut herum lagen.

„Ah, Mr.Weasley! Ich habe sie zu mir gebeten, weil ich sie um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten möchte. Es geht darum, eine neue Studentin aufzunehmen. Habe gerade einen Brief erhalten… Sehr wichtiger Brief, jaja. Es ist dringend. Also, sie müssen ein wenig weiter weg. Um genau zu sein nach Bristol. Violett Blanchett heißt das Mädchen. Bringen sie sie her. Ach ja und seien sie geduldig, sie weiß nichts davon, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Hier ist ein Brief, den geben sie ihr! Sehr wichtig! Wichtig… Ja, aber ich hab schon so viel Zeit vertrödelt. Morgen machen sie sich bitte auf den Weg, ja!"

Der Professor sah ihn an, als wäre damit alles geklärt und lächelte geduldig, als würde er nicht verstehen, warum Jack immer noch hier rumstand.

Dieser hielt den Brief in der Hand, den ihm der Professor gerade gegeben hatte und sah reichlich verwirrt aus. „Ähm? Ich soll also dieses Mädchen hier her holen, ohne zu wissen, wie sie genau aussieht? Und sie weiß nicht mal, dass es Magie gibt?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Mr.Red plötzlich einen abgedrehten Sinn von Humor entwickelt? „Jaja, ich habe hier ein Foto von ihr, Moment. Hier! Das ist sie. Sie wohnt „Abberington Road 12" Sie werden es schon finden. Sie können in den „Schwarzen Ritter" apparieren, ein kleines Lokal, dass von einem Zauberer geleitet wird. Alles kein Problem!"

Jack schaute immer noch reichlich verwirrt drein. Er blickte auf das Foto. Das Mädchen darauf erinnerte ihn an irgendwen. Aber an wen? Sie war recht hübsch. Rote Haare, blitzende Augen. Man sah sie nur halb. Es machte den Eindruck, als wäre das Foto ohne ihr Wissen geschossen worden. Und es war ein nicht-magisches Foto. Violett bewegte sich darauf nicht. „Ähm…" noch bevor Jack irgendetwas Weiteres sagen konnte war der Professor schon aufgestanden und hatte den Jungen vor ihm aus dem Zimmer geschoben.

„So, sie machen das schon! Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann." Lachte er gezwungen. „Wie gesagt, bringen sie sie morgen in mein Büro, dann besprechen wir alles weitere! Viel Glück!" rief er noch und schloss die Tür vor Jacks Nase.

Verdattert blickte dieser auf die geschlossene Tür vor ihm. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging wieder in die Bibliothek.

Dort erwarteten ihn seine Freunde schon. Er erzählte ihnen, was Mr.Red von ihm wollte.

Tom nahm das Foto von Violett und pfiff kurz durch die Zähne. „Beeil dich blos!" Jack grinste unwillkürlich. Sein bester Freund war einfach unglaublich. Er konnte nicht genug schöne Mädchen um sich herum haben.

Eigentlich hatte Jack überhaupt kein Verlangen, morgen quer durch England zu reisen, nur um dieses Mädchen an die Universität zu holen.

Aber warum kam sie ihm so unheimlich bekannt vor? Und wieso hatte sie nicht schon viel früher erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe war? Und wieso sollte sie jetzt hier studieren? Sie konnte doch noch überhaupt nicht zaubern?

Jack wusste nicht, wie er das alles einschätzen sollte, doch anscheinend blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als am nächsten Tag nach Bristol zu reisen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

_Montag 2.Juli_

Jack saß zusammen mit Tom beim Mittagessen. Es war nur ca. die Hälfte der Studenten in den Semesterfreien in der Universität. In der Mensa standen mehrere verschieden große Tische. Camille und Melody saßen ebenfalls bei den beiden Jungs, genauso wie das dritte Mädchen der Gruppe: Sarah Trind. Ihre kurzen blonden Haare standen unkontrolliert von ihrem Kopf ab, was ihr einen äußerst unausgeschlafenen Eindruck verlieh.

Jack stopfte sich Kartoffenbrei in den Mund. Er musste sich beeilen, er wollte bald nach Bristol apparieren, um die ganze Angelegenheit mit dieser Violett Blanchett hinter sich zu bringen.

Noch mit halbvollem Mund stand er auf und warf ein allgemeines „Tschau" in die Runde. Rasch lief er in die Einganshalle auf den Apparierpunkt zu, stellte sich bereit und konzentrierte sich.

Als es an der Tür klingelte ließ Violett ihre Gabel mit den Makkaroni darauf sinken. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Hill war noch nicht zurück, aber Violett hatte heute nur vormittags Lesungen gehabt, sodass sie schon einmal das Mittagessen vorbereitet hatte. Sie wunderte sich, wer um diese Zeit wohl bei ihr klingeln konnte. Sie öffnete die Tür

Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis Jack in dem großen Haus die richtige Tür gefunden hatte, an der er klingeln musste. Als sich die Tür öffnete wusste er erstmal nicht, was er sagen sollte. Violett Blanchett war real um einiges hübscher, als es auf dem Foto ersichtlich gewesen war. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, sie von irgendwoher zu kennen.

Violett musterte den jungen Mann, der vor ihr stand. Er sah auf eine gewöhnliche Weise sehr gut aus. Verwundert zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Sie hatte ihn noch nie in ihrer Gegend gesehen.

Jack lächelte. Vielleicht würde das Ganze doch nicht so unangenehm werden. „Hi! Ich bin Jack Weasley! Und du bist Violett Blanchett, stimmts?", er grinste, als er ihre verwunderte Miene sah.

„Stimmt, und was willst du von mir?" fragte sie etwas ungeduldig.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er und lächelte sie charmant an. Jedes Mädchen auf Hogwarts war bei diesem Lächeln dahingeschmolzen, auch heute noch verfehlte es im Normalfall seine Wirkung nicht.

Violett runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Dieser Jack hatte eine kräftige Figur und schien nicht gerade schwach zu sein. Sie war ganz alleine zu Hause und Hill kam erst gegen Abend zurück.

„Nein!" sagte sie bestimmt und schloss die Tür rasch wieder. Schwer ausatmend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken von innen dagegen. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, diesem Typen überhaupt zu öffnen? Sie musste zugeben, dass er sie im ersten Moment wirklich beeindruckt hatte, aber wer weiß, was er von ihr wollte. Und reinkommen? Lieber nicht. Rasch ging sie wieder in die Küche.

Jack starrte auf die verschlossene Tür. Er hatte noch nicht ganz begriffen, was gerade passiert war.

Sie hatte ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu gemacht?

Tatsächlich…

Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Das hatte auch noch keine mit ihm gemacht.

Hinterlistig grinsend zog er seinen Zauberstab, „Alohomora" murmelte er. Es klickte leise und die Tür ging einen Spalt auf. Leise trat Jack ein.

Er hörte Violett in einem an den Flur anliegenden Raum rumoren. Er ging weiter und betrat ein Zimmer, in dem es aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Darin befand sich ein Sofa, vor dem ein kleiner Fernseher auf dem Boden stand. Überall lagen diverse Blätter und Bücher verstreut. In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch und davor ein Holzstuhl. Auch auf dem Tisch waren ein paar Bücher gestapelt. In einer Ecke stand so etwas wie eine kleine Palme, die aber etwas verloren wirkte, da sie den einzigen farblichen Aspekt des Zimmers darstellte. Das Fenster ging hinaus zur Straße. Jack wollte gerade die nächste Tür öffnen, als er auf einmal hörte, wie Violett wohl auf das Zimmer, in dem er stand zukam.

Als sie ihn erblickte, schrie sie auf. „Was wollen sie von mir? Und wie sind sie hier rein gekommen?" kreischte sie panisch. „Ich rufe die Polizei!" rief sie und eilte wieder in das andere Zimmer zurück.

Jack fluchte und hechtete ihr hinterher. „Polizei", so hatte er in Muggelkunde gelernt, hieß meist nichts Gutes.

Er erwischte sie im Flur, noch bevor sie wieder in die Küche laufen konnte. Er hielt ihren Arm fest. Es tat nicht weh, aber dennoch war sein Griff sehr stark. Violett fuhr herum. Ihre Augen hatten einen panischen Ausdruck, doch sie reckte das Kinn hervor. „Lassen sie mich los! Ich wehre mich!"

Jack musste unwillkürlich wieder lächeln. Dieses Mädchen war erstaunlich.

„Ich will dir doch nichts tun, Violett! Glaub mir, würdest du mir zuhören, ohne mich anzuschreien?" Violettes Augen musterten ihn zweifelnd. „Habe ich eine andere Wahl?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher weniger", lachte er leise. Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Jack setzte sich auf das Sofa, Violett blieb stehen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Okay, machen wir es kurz. Ich würde von meinem Universitätsleiter geschickt, Professor Red. Der Name der Universität ist „Mythems" und es ist eine Universität für Hexen und Zauberer. Nun, du sollst ab nächstem Semester ebenfalls auf diese Uni gehen. Deswegen bin ich hier."

Violett wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihr erstes Verlangen war, laut zu lachen. Doch sie beherrschte sich. Was, wenn dieser Verrückte sie dann angriff? „Du willst mir also erzählen, es gibt Hexen und Zauberer? Und damit nicht genug, es gibt auch noch eine Universität für diese? Und ich soll da hingehen? Wieso?"

Jack hatte ihre Ungläubigkeit erwartet. „Ja, es gibt Hexen und Zauberer. Und du sollst auf unsere Universität gehen, weil du selbst eine Hexe bist.", antwortete er.

Violett zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na klar!" murmelte sie.

Jack lächelte. „Ich habe fast erwartet, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst."

„Was natürlich total unverständlich ist" kam es leise von Violett. Jack erhob sich.

„Ich beweise dir einfach, dass es Magie gibt."

Violett blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Dann leg mal los!" forderte sie ihn heraus.

Magie! Wer's glaubt wird selig! Der wird sich jetzt ganz schön blamieren, dachte sie bei sich. In Gedanken überlegte sie, wie sie möglichst schnell die Polizei rufen könnte. Er machte zwar keinen wirklich gefährlichen Eindruck, aber verrückt war er dennoch zur genüge.

Jack zog wieder seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn einmal kurz durch die Luft und schon lagen alle Blätter, die zuvor im Rau verstreut waren geordnet auf einem Stapel auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke. Violett riss die Augen auf. „Wie? Wie… wie hast du das gemacht?" stammelte sie geschockt.

Jack konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Magie", sagte er schlicht.

Violett setzte sich auf den Boden. Ihre Beine hätten sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange getragen. Der Boden war ja nun auch mittlerweile völlig aufgeräumt.

Zauberei! Sie musste zugeben, so was konnte man doch nicht mit billigen Tricks schaffen. Jack reichte ihr eine Hand, um sie wieder vom Boden hochzuziehen. Als sie wieder vor ihm stand reichte er ihr den Brief von Mr. Red. „Hier, vielleicht hilft dir das weiter."

Violett betrachtete den Brief. Er standen weder Adresse noch Absender auf dem Umschlag. Langsam öffnete sie ihn.

Was sollte das alles? Hexerei! Unfassbar! Sie zog ein Blatt Papier heraus und entfaltete es. Nachdem sie die erste Zeile gelesen hatte, verschwamm der Rest vor ihrem Auge.

_An meine Tochter, _

Violett schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Wollte man sie zum Narren halten? Sie zwang sich ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen und sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren.

_Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich denke, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist, dass du dein wahres Wesen erkennst. Du bist eine Hexe. Deine Mutter hielt es für besser, dass du davon nicht zu früh erfährst, damit du keine Probleme bekommst. Daher hast du auch keine Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt selbst bei dir sein und alle Umstände, die dein bisheriges Leben beeinflusst haben, erklären, aber leider bin ich dringlich verhindert. Ich habe Mr. Red gebeten, Jack zu dir zuschicken. Die Gründe dafür werde ich dir selbst erklären, wenn ich die Zeit habe, dich besuchen zu kommen. Du kannst ihm vertrauen, er sagt die Wahrheit und wird dir nichts tun. _

_Dein Vater _

Mein Vater? Violett schloss gequält die Augen. MEIN VATER? Woher soll ich wissen, wer mein Vater ist? Und ob derjenige, der diesen Brief geschrieben hat, mein Vater ist? Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Boden nieder.

Jack hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass der Inhalt des Briefes sie überzeugen wird, freiwillig mit ihm zu kommen. Stattdessen saß sie schon wieder auf dem Boden. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus.

Er ging in die Hocke und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Violett hob den Kopf und blickte Jack an, den sie immer noch für verrückt hielt. „Warum sollte er mir schreiben?" flüsterte sie erstickt.

Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herab. „Warum sollte er mir JETZT schreiben?", ihre Stimme wurde schrill.

Jack runzelte die Stirn. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Langsam strich er ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, Violett.", sagte er leise.

Violett nickte. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

Fest blickte sie ihn an „Hör mir zu. Wenn du mich verarschen willst, wird dir das noch Leid tun. Über das mit der Zauberei bin ich noch nicht ganz weg, aber das da vorhin ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Also, du zeigst mir deine tolle Universität und ich entscheide dann, ob ich bleibe, klar!"

Jack konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Geht klar." Wieder zog er sie vom Boden hoch.

Violett schlurfte in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee. Jack gesellte sich zu ihr. Er versuchte mehrmals ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen, doch Violett war nur körperlich anwesend. In Gedanken ging sie immer wieder den Brief durch. Dieser verdammte Brief! Violett konnte es nicht fassen.

War das wirklich ihr Vater, der diesen Brief geschrieben hatte?

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille in der kleinen Küche. Jack wusste immer noch nicht, wie er Violett einschätzen sollte. Einerseits kam sie ihm durchaus sympathisch vor. Sie war mutig und zeigte dennoch Gefühle. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was in dem Brief stand, so hatte es sie ziemlich mitgenommen. Andererseits wollte er wieder zurück in die Uni. In diesem Moment hörte er, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete. Violetts Kopf fuhr herum. Sie wandte sich kurz zu ihm. „Du bleibst hier." Murmelte sie, um dann ihre Mitbewohnerin zu empfangen und ihr alles zu erklären.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie zu dritt in der Küche. „Und du bist wirklich ein Zauberer?", Hillary beäugte Jack misstrauisch.

Dieser verzog den Mund. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet auch einem Muggel seine Identität preisgeben zu müssen. Er wandte sich an Violett „Muss das sein? Sie ist ein Muggel. Muggel sollten nicht von uns Zauberern und Hexen wissen. Ich kann es ihr sagen, aber darnach verändere ich ihr Gedächtnis, okay?"

Violett sah ihn verwirrt an. „Muggel?", fragte sie.

Hillary blickte entsetzt: „Gedächtnis verändern?"

Jack seufzte. „Muggel sind nichtmagische Menschen. Ich kann dein Gedächtnis so verändern, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnerst. Auch nicht an Violett, wenn es sein muss."

Die beiden jungen Frauen schnappten entsetzt nach Luft. „Hillary verrät bestimmt auch keinem von deinen Kräften."

Jack beäugte sie misstrauisch. Selbst wenn, wer würde Hillary schon glauben? „Hmm", brummte er.

Violett nickte zufrieden.

Mit einem Blick nach draußen seufzte sie. „Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Jack, du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen. Morgen komme ich von mir aus mit dir. Mein Studium hätte ich wahrscheinlich bei meinen Noten sowieso aufgeben müssen." Violett lachte trocken, gähnt und verlies die Küche.

Verwirrt blickte Jack ihr hinterher.

Schlafen?

Sofa?

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wir können doch sofort los!", rief er ihr hinterher. Violett steckte noch einmal den Kopf durch die Tür. „Vergiss es, ich muss doch schließlich packen und mich von Hillary verabschieden usw. Gute Nacht!" Damit war sie schon wieder verschwunden. Hillary grinste Jack an. „So ist sie nun mal." Damit stand sie auf. „Ich leg dir noch eine Decke und Kissen raus, dann geh ich auch ins Bett."

Jack grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, betrat das Wohnzimmer und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hatte sich das Sofa in ein bequemes Doppelbett verwandelt. Hillary hielt die Luft an. Sie hatte das ganze irgendwie bis jetzt immer noch nicht wirklich ernst genommen. Aber so was? Das war tatsächlich Zauberei! Sie war begeistert.

So was konnte Violett auch?

An diesem Abend gingen die Drei mit sehr unterschiedlichen Gedanken zu Bett.

Hillary war hin und hergerissen zwischen einer gesunden Portion Neid und der Freude, die sie für ihre Freundin empfand.

Jack wusste immer noch nicht, was er von Violett halten sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorkam und was sie heute Mittag so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Violett lag nach lange in ihrem Bett wach. Die Ereignisse des Tages überrannten sie regelrecht. Unruhig schlief sie ein.

-------------------------------------------

_Huhu_

_So, hat ein wenig gedauert, aber hier ist mein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe irgendjemand mag es... :( _

_Würde mich über ein paar Reviewes wirklich sehr freuen! _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lalena _


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

_Dienstag, 02.Juli_

Violett hielt einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand und schaute aus dem Fenster heraus, auf die Straße hinab. Vorsichtig nippte sie an dem heißen Getränk. Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie sich um und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen Mann auf dem großen Bett, das neuerdings in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand.

Sein einer Arm hing aus dem Bett heraus und der andere lag ebenso von ihm gestreckt irgendwo auf der anderen Seite. Die Bettdecke war etwas nach unten gerutscht und Violetts Augen musterten langsam Jacks Oberkörper. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Bei so einem Anblick war es schon fast schwierig, seine Gedanken beisammen zu halten.

Sie seufzte wieder und nahm einen weiteren Schluck ihres Kaffees. Es war erst halb 8 und normalerweise wäre sie noch nicht aufgestanden, aber sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Hillary war ebenfalls noch nicht wach. Violett stellte den Kaffe auf dem Schreibtisch ab und ging zurück in ihr kleines Zimmer. Ihr Koffer lag auf dem Bett. Sie hatte ihre Klamotten schon zusammengepackt.

Schon während sie Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück zusammengefaltet hatte, hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie wohl erwarten würde. Eine Universität für Hexen und Zauberer! Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Hätte sie es mit eigenen Augen nicht gesehen, sie würde es immer noch für Mumpens halten.

Mit ein paar raschen Handgriffen hatte sie noch ihre anderen kleinen Habseligkeiten in den Koffer geschmissen. Sie fragte sich, was Hillary jetzt wohl tun würde? Schließlich brauchte sie eine neue Mitbewohnerin. Alleine konnte sie die Miete sicherlich nicht bezahlen.

Der Gedanke daran schmerzte Violett. Hillary war mittlerweile ihre beste Freundin geworden. Sie unterdrückte einen erneuten Seufzer.

Dermaßen betrübt zu sein war sonst überhaupt nicht ihre Art. Sie straffte die Schulter und ging zurück in die Küche. Eigentlich freute sie sich sogar auf diese neue Erfahrung.

„Guten Morgen, Violett!" Jack stand gähnend vor ihr. Er trug eine lange, weite Stoffhose, die sehr bequem aussah. Ein T-Shirt hatte er noch nicht an.

Violett konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken „Morgen. Kaffee?"

„Hmm, gerne." Er streckte sich.

Eine Weile später waren Violett und Jack schon bereit zum Aufbruch. Hillary unterdrückte eine Träne. „Und du wirst mir jeden Tag schreiben?"

Violett nickte. Auch sie war sehr traurig. „Jeden Tag, ich versprechs!"

Hillary beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Und du hast das Pfefferspray dabei? Nur falls er doch irgendwie gefährlich ist?"

Violett nickte. Insgeheim glaubte sie nicht mehr, dass sie es wirklich brauchen würde. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin noch einmal und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon, Süße!" sagte sie.

Hillary erwiderte ihre Umarmung und lächelte. „Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen!"

Dann verschwanden Jack und Violett aus der Wohnung.

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich zu deiner Uni?" fragte Violett während sie ihren schweren Koffer hinter sich herzog. J

ack lächelte leicht amüsiert, schwang kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab und der Koffer nahm die Größe eines kleinen Taschenbuches an. „Wir apparieren!", antwortete er kurz und hob Violetts Koffer vom Boden auf.

Diese war schon wieder sprachlos. Mittlerweile hatte sie tatsächlich keine Chance mehr, diesen ganzen Zauberkram zu leugnen.

„Apparieren?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt. Jack nickte nur und zog sie auf der Straße weiter und schließlich auf eine Tür zu, der sich Violett nicht mal im Tageslicht freiwillig nähern würde. „Zum Schwarzen Ritter" stand auf einem alten Holzschild. Komisch, diese Tür war ihr noch nie aufgefallen.

Jack betrat den Pup vor ihr. Er begrüßte den Wirt kurz und zog Violett dann hinter sich her. Diese blickte sich rasch um. Schnell wurde ihr klar, dass sie nichts verpasst hatte, weil sie niemals im Schwarzen Ritter gewesen war. Die wenigen Gestalten, die an den Tischen oder an dem kleinen Tresen saßen sahen heruntergekommen und nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus.

Ehe sie sich versah, blieb Jack in einer Ecke des Pups stehen und zog sie etwas näher an sich. „Halt dich an mir fest!" sagte er und schloss die Augen. Zweifelnd ergriff Violett seinen Arm und beobachtete ihn. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Erschrocken schloss sie ebenfalls die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, befanden sie sich nicht mehr in dem dunklen, verrauchten Raum, sondern in einer großen Eingangshalle. Die Decke war sehr hoch sie sah viele Türen, die an die Halle angrenzten.

Jack steuerte auf die Tür zu, auf der ein kleines silbernes Schild angebracht war „Universitätsleitung".

Violett folgte ihm. Sie fühlte sich etwas überrannt. Sie konnte sich gar nicht genug umschauen. Ein paar Studenten liefen an ihr vorbei. Zwei von ihnen hatten lange schwarze Umhänge an.

Violett runzelte die Stirn. Musste sie so was auch anziehen?

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl folgte sie Jack, der gerade vor ihr das Büro betrat.

„Ah, Mister Weasley, Misses Blanchett! Ich hatte sie schon gestern wieder zurück erwartet!" Vor ihr stand ein großer, sehr alter Mann. Er musste wirklich sehr alt sein. Er machte einen netten Eindruck, auch wenn er nicht ganz anwesend schien.

„Hallo", murmelte Violett und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

„Ja, also wollen wir gleich zur Sache kommen, nicht wahr? Sie werden ab dem nächsten Semester als Erstsemesterstudentin hier anfangen zu studieren. Natürlich fehlen ihnen noch ein paar grundlegende Kenntnisse der Magie, doch ich habe keine Bedenken, dass sie diese mit Hilfe von Mr. Weasley nachholen werden können! Welche Fächer möchten sie denn belegen, Miss Blanchett?"

„Ähm…" Hilfesuchen blickte Violett zu Jack. „Ich weiß gar nicht,… was gibt es denn zur Auswahl?"

Mr. Red blickte sie kurz erstaunt an. „Nun, ähm… Wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Sie könnten die Laufbahn als Auror, bzw. Aurorentrainer einschlagen. Oder eine Medihexe? Vielleicht möchten sie auch, wie Mr.Weasley „Magische Sportarten" studieren? Und in Verbindung damit vielleicht Medihexe? Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, Miss Blanchett."

„Ja, ähm… ich weiß nicht genau… Kann ich mich nicht erst noch ein wenig näher informieren?"

Mr.Red nickte. „Okay, dann machen wir es einfach so: Sie lernen in den Ferien fleißig die Grundlagen der Magie und entscheiden sich dann zu Begin ihres Studiums, was sie studieren möchten. Mr.Weasley wird sie in Verteidigung, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst unterrichten. Und vielleicht möchte er ihnen ja auch Quidditch beibringen. Wir wollen ja nichts außen vor lassen. Da ich auch Mr. Weasleys Schwächen kenne, schlage ich für Zaubertränke, Zaubereigeschichte und Astronomie, Mr. Vance Malfoy vor. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Er ist über die Semesterfreien ebenfalls hier. Ich gebe ihnen dann noch, was das betrifft, bescheid." Er wandte sich an Jack, der mittlerweile etwas säuerlich schaute. „Zeigen sie doch Violett bitte noch, wo sie wohnen wird und den Rest der Universität, ja! Ich muss schon wieder los. Es war schön sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Blanchett. Ich hoffe sie werden sich hier wohl fühlen!"

Damit erhob er sich und drängte die beiden jungen Leute fasst schon aus seinem Büro. Violett blickte Jack erwartungsvoll an. „Also? Was hat dir gerade so in die Petersilie gehagelt? Warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht?"

Jack grinste frech. „Ob man's glaubt oder nicht, aber du bist mir durchaus ganz sympathisch und da wünsche ich dir Malfoy nicht unbedingt an den Hals."

Violett zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Achja? Wer ist dieser Malfoy?"

„Vance Malfoy. Sein Vater heißt Draco Malfoy, der war mit meinen Eltern zusammen in Hogwarts. Wenn man ihren Erzählungen glaubt ein ziemlicher Idiot und arroganter Schnösel. Betrachtet man seinen Sohn, fällt es nicht schwer, das zu glauben. Malfoy ist arrogant und hält sich für was Besseres. Typisch Slytherin eben. Sein bester Freund ist Sebastien Zabini. Ebenfalls der Nachwuchs eines ehemaligen Schulkameraden meiner Eltern. Er hat eine Schwester, Camille, die ist vollkommen in Ordnung, aber Sebastien ist mindestens genauso eingebildet, wie Malfoy. Naja, du wirst wohl nicht drum rum kommen, das selbst mitzuerleben. Aber keine Sorge, bis du von Malfoy unterrichtet wirst, bring ich dir ein bisschen was in Verteidigung bei!" Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Violett wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, Zaubern zu lernen, aber so, wie Jack diesen Malfoy beschrieben hatte, würde das kein Spaß werden. „Jetzt komm erstmal, du schläfst bei Camille und Melody, die beiden fangen jetzt auch ihr erstes Semester an. Mein bester Freund Tom und ich sind ab diesem Jahr schon im Zweiten!" Violett folgte Jack durch einen weiteren großen Raum, die Mensa, wie ihr Jack erklärte, und schritt hinter ihm eine große, weit geschwungene Treppe hinauf. Durch eine Bibliothek hindurch, die als Gemeinschaftsraum genutzt wird, sagte Jack, auf einen Gang, von dem viele Türen wegführten.

„So, hier wirst du für die nächste Zeit wohnen." Jack öffnete die Tür, die vor ihnen lag und sie betraten ein kleines Zimmer, in dem ein relativ großer Schreibtisch und ein kleines Sofa standen. Ein paar Blumentöpfe waren nett angerichtet und es war im Allgemeinen sehr hell. Der Raum gefiel Violet sofort. Davon gingen wieder drei Türen weg.

Jack steuerte die mittlere an und klopfte energisch. „Hey Melody! Aufwachen! Bist du da? Ich hab eine neue Mitbewohnerin für euch!"

Auf der anderen Seite hörte man es rumpeln. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine sehr verschlafen aussehende junge Frau blinzelte den beiden entgegen. „Jack!", murmelte sie. „es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

Jack grinste „Nein, Melody-Schätzchen, wir haben schon halb Elf! Aufstehen! Das hier ist übrigens Violett Blanchett. Eure neue Mitbewohnerin!" Melody wachte langsam auf. Endlich richtete sie ihren Blick auf Violett und ein freundliches Lächeln unterbrach das ständige Gähnen. „Morgen Violett! Schön, dass du jetzt auch hier bist. Wir werden uns gut vertragen, solange du mich niemals weckst!", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jack „Das rechte Zimmer hier ist noch frei. Camille müsste eigentlich schon wach sein, die schläft nie so lange. Naja, wir werden uns schon verstehen. Entschuldige mich bitte, aber ich MUSS jetzt wieder ins Bett."

Violett lächelte erfreut. „Hi und kein Problem und Danke! Schlaf gut!"

Melody nickte und schloss die Tür wieder. Jack öffnete die weiter rechts gelegen Tür und führte Violett hinein.

In dem Zimmer stand ein schönes großes, bequem aussehendes Bett. In der einen Ecke war ein Schrank platziert und es gab ein großes Fenster, von dem aus man auf einen weitläufigen Park sehen konnte. Ein kleiner Tisch stand in einer Nische und in einem weiten angelegenen Raum befand sich ein kleines Badezimmer.

Violett fühlte sich sofort wohl. Es war alles sehr nett eingerichtet und in Orange- und Rottönen gehalten. Sie warf ihren Minikoffer aufs Bett und ließ Jack ihn wieder groß zaubern. „Komm, du kannst später auspacken, jetzt zeig ich dir erstmal den Rest der Uni!" Zusammen mit Jack betrat sie wieder die Bibliothek aka Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort trafen sie auf einen jungen Mann, der Jack überschwänglich begrüßte.

„Hey Jack! Bist von deiner Mission zurück?" Sein Blick fiel auf Violett. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Sie trug ihre Haare heute offen und hatte eine locker sitzende Jeans und dazu ein enges schwarzes Top an. Sie sah zwar schlicht, aber dennoch sehr hübsch aus.

„Das war wohl nicht so schlimm, wie angenommen, was?" fragte er seinen Freund grinsend und streckte Violett die Hand entgegen. „Tom Hallford, Jacks bester Freund. Wenn du bei irgendwas Hilfe brauchst, wende dich ruhig an mich!"

Violett schüttelte seine Hand kurz. Tom sah aus wie ein typischer Aufreißer. Seine schwarzen Haare konnte er gerade so in einem Zopf zusammenfassen, aber unzählige kleine Strähnchen hatten sich schon daraus gelöst und fielen ihm in Gesicht und Augen. Und was für Augen! Strahlend blau! Er war zwar nicht so groß wie Jack, machte aber auch einen muskulösen Eindruck.

„Violett Blanchett. Nett dich kennen zu lernen und danke für dieses…. selbstlose Angebot!", setzte sie leicht ironisch hinzu.

Tom lachte kurz. „Eine kleine Wildkatze!" Violetts Augen blitzen auf. Jack grinste. Sein Freund konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen. Ständig auf der Jagd.

Jack hatte irgendwie befürchtet, selbst an Violett interessiert zu sein, schließlich sah sie wirklich nicht schlecht aus und war sehr witzig und nett. Aber er spürte nicht einmal den leisesten Stich von Eifersucht, als er die interessierten Blicke seines Freundes sah.

„Ich bin gerade dabei Violett die Uni zu zeigen, willst du mitkommen?"

„Vio! Sagt ruhig Vio zu mir. Das sagen eigentlich alle." Mischte sich diese ein.

Jack nickte und zu dritt machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg. Die Jungs zeigten ihr, in welchen Räumen, welche Vorlesungen gehalten wurden und erzählten ihr ein paar witzige Geschichten über die verschiedenen Professoren. Auch erklärten sie ihr, bei wem sie wann zu spät kommen durfte und was sie alles beachten musste und so weiter.

Violett schwirrte der Kopf. Sie konnte sich das niemals alles merken.

Sie war froh, dass sie gegen Abend wieder von alleine den Gemeinschaftsraum fand. Im Nachhinein musste sie sagen, dass ihr der Park der Universität, den sie auch von ihrem Zimmer aus sehen konnte, am besten gefiel.

Sie hatten auf ihrem Rundgang auch viele andere Studenten getroffen und so hatte Violett auch noch Sarah Trind und Camille Zabini kennen gelernt. Beide erschienen ihr nett und nun saß die ganze Clique im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und wartete auf das Abendessen. Violett verstand sich sehr gut mit den Mädels und auch mit den beiden Jungs war es sehr lustig. Sie hatte das Gefühl endlich mal was richtig gemacht zu haben.

„Und was hast du bis jetzt studiert?", fragte Sarah sie gerade.

„Englische Literatur. Unglaublich trocken und langweilig." Grinste Violett. Sarah selbst studierte Verteidigungstaktik, mit Schwerpunkt in der Aurorenausbildung.

Sie war, wie die zwei Jungen schon im zweiten Semester.

Jack warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Lasst uns zum Essen gehen! Ich hab ganz schön Hunger!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und die anderen folgten ihm.

_Liebe Hill, _

_Wie geht's dir? Mir geht es super! (Außer natürlich, dass ich dich total vermisse!) Hier ist es wirklich genial! Die Universität ist ca. doppelt so groß, wie unsre! Die haben hier einen riesigen Park, der wirklich wunderbar ist!_

_Ich weiß noch gar nicht, welchen Studiengang ich beginnen werde, aber ich werde nun erstmal in Magie unterrichtet, von Jack und einem „Vance Malfoy", den ich aber noch nicht kennen gelernt habe. Jack mag ihn nicht, na ja mal sehen. _

_Jack ist übrigens wirklich nicht duchgeknallt sondern eigentlich ein echt cooler Typ! Und sein bester Freund, Tom Hallford würde dir auch gefallen! Der ist wirklich zum anbeißen!_

_Ich wohne mit zwei Mädchen in meinem Alter zusammen: Melody und Camille. Sie sind beide sehr nett! Ich hoffe du findest auch eine nette neue Mitbewohnerin! _

_Ich komme dich so oft ich kann besuchen, aber jetzt muss ich erstmal hexen lernen (lol, wie sich das anhört, aber es ist WAHR!) _

_Überall hier steckt Magie! Das Essen erscheint einfach so aus dem Nichts und die Teller räumen sich von alleine weg (Es ist ein Traum!) _

_Leider hatte ich keine Zeit den Schulleiter nach meinen Eltern zu fragen, aber das werde ich noch nachholen! _

_Ich freue mich schon auf meinen ersten „unterricht"!_

_Ich schreib dir morgen wieder, Süße!_

_Tausend Küsse_

_Violett_

_PS: Ja, diesen Brief bringt dir eine EULE! Hier wird die Post nämlich per Eulen verschickt! Wenn du mir geschrieben hast, binde den Zettel einfach an ihrem Fuß fest. Meinst du Mrs. Smetty von obendrüber wird sich bei dir beschweren, weil ständig Eulen um das Haus herum fliegen? _

_Schreib mir bitte ihre Reaktion, wenn sie sie das erste Mal sieht! _


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

_Mittwoch, 03.Juli_

Am nächsten morgen saß Violett mit Camille und Sarah beim Frühstück. Melody schlief noch, aber Tom und Jack wollten bald nachkommen. Mittlerweile war Violetts Neugier richtig geweckt worden. Nachdem sie die vielen neuen Eindrücke hatte verarbeiten können, hatte sie nun viele Fragen.

„Und was ist ein Aurer?" fragte sie.

Camille antwortete ihr: „Es heißt Auror. Ich glaube eure „Polizei" ist so ähnlich. Früher, während des großen Krieges, jagten die Auroren vor allem Todesser, das waren die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort, ein sehr böser Zauberer, der viele Zaubere und Muggel getötet hat. Auroren sind aber auch allgemein für die Sicherheit im Land zuständig. Ihr Aufgabengebiet ist sehr weit gefächert und auch heute noch gibt es eine Abteilung der Auroren, die immer noch kleine Gruppen von Todessern verfolgen. Viele Auroren sind heute noch hoch angesehen, aber die Ausbildung ist wirklich hart. Die zwei berühmtesten Auroren sind Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger. Sie haben Harry Potter dabei geholfen, Voldemort zu vernichte."

Violett versuchte all diese Informationen in sich aufzunehmen. Ronald Weasley? Verwirrt blickte sie Camille an. „Ronald Weasley? Hat er …"

„Ja, Ronald Weasley ist Jacks Vater. Es heißt er war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, als er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn kein Auror werden will." Camille und Sarah grinsten.

„Und wer ist Harry Potter? Und Hermine Granger?"

„Harry Potter ist sehr berühmt. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe kennt ihn. Schon als kleines Baby hat Voldemort versucht ihn umzubringen, doch sein Fluch prallte an Potter ab und traf ihn selbst. So war Voldemort ungefähr 14 Jahre ausgeschaltet, doch dann ist er zurückgekommen. Drei Jahre später hat Potter ihn vernichtet. Ob es wirklich endgültig ist, weiß keiner. Deswegen werden auch immer noch Auroren ausgebildet. Hermine Granger hat ihm eben geholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen, genauso wie Ronald Weasley. Die drei waren sollen angeblich schon lange befreundet gewesen sein. Jack erzählt aber nicht viel von dem, was sein Vater damals getan hat."

Violett nickte. Ihr Rührei war mittlerweile kalt geworden, da sie es über das Gespräch hinweg vergessen hatte. „Mr.Red hat noch etwas von Sport erzählt. Quidtch? Es hat sich sehr komisch angehört."

„Quidditch", meldete sich diesmal Sarah. „Davon erzählen dir besser Tom und Jack."

Genau diese beiden steuerten in diesem Moment auf ihren Tisch zu.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", lächelte Sarah und begrüßte die beiden.

Jack und Tom setzten sich und warfen ein allgemeines Guten Morgen in die Runde, bevor sie anfingen ihr Essen in sich hineinzustopfen.

Violetts Augen weiteten sich, als Tom ein Brot mit Nutella beschmierte und noch zwei große Kleckse Marmelade drauf fallen ließ. Jack grinste beim Anblick ihres Gesichts.

„Das ist normal. Sein Essverhalten ist gelinde gesagt gestört.", flüsterte er.

„Er wird an einem Zuckershock sterben.", murmelte Violett leise.

Sie musste würgen, als einen Augenblick später das Brot verschwunden war und Tom sich jetzt haufenweise Rührei auf den Teller lud und es in sich hineinstopfte.

Als er kurz aufblickte sah er ihren entsetzten Blick. Er schluckte und grinste sie breit an.

„Ich brauche viel Nahrung! Als gewissenhafter Quidditchspieler lege ich viel Wert auf Abwechslungsreiches Essen. Muss ja bei Kräften bleiben!"

Und mit diesen Worten widmete er sich schon wieder seinem Teller.

„Apropo… Was ist denn dieses Quidditch?", fragend blickte Violett Jack an. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Qudditch! Es ist ein Sport auf Besen! Wir bringens dir bei! Nicht wahr Tom?" Tom schaute auf.

Verschiedene Szenen, wie er Violett das Fliegen beibrachte und er sie dabei wohl oder übel öfters festhalten und abfangen musste, schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Klar. Wir bringen dich schon in die Lüfte, Süße!"

Violett ignorierte diese Bezeichnung für sie und lächelte. Fliegen! Das ganze wurde immer besser! Sie freute sich auf ihre erste Flugstunde.

Als sie alle ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, erhob sich Sarah. „Wie wärs, wir apparieren in die Stadt? Violett, du brauchst noch eine Uniform. In den Ferien trägt sie zwar so gut wie niemand, aber während der Semester wirst du sie anziehen müssen. Außerdem solltest du dir endlich einen Zauberstab zulegen! Kommt noch jemand mit?", fragend blickte sie in die Runde.

Jack und Tom verneinten, sie hatten heute schon wieder Quidditch Training. Jack verabredet sich aber mit Violett für den späten Nachmittag um mit ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu starten.

Melody, die mittlerweile auch eingetroffen war, wollte noch etwas lernen, was ihr von allen Seiten ungläubige Blicke einbrachte.

Camille entschied sich schließlich mitzukommen. Sie war sich sicher, sie würde schon irgendwas finden, das sie benötigte.

Somit machten sich die drei Mädels kurz etwas frisch und trafen sich 20 Minuten später in der Eingangshalle wieder.

„Violett, halt dich an meinem Arm fest, dann nehm ich dich beim apparieren mit." Camille streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Die Apparierprüfung kannst du bestimmt auch bald ablegen." Sagte Sarah zuversichtlich. Ein paar Minuten später fand sich Violett in einer großen Einkaufsstraße wieder. Doch hier war nichts, wie sie es gewohnt war. Die Menschen, die umherliefen, trugen schwarze Umhänge und wohin man auch blickte, sah man seltsame Dinge.

Es gab Geschäfte, die sie sich in ihren Künsten Träumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. „Kessel aus Kenia", „G&A – Umhänge für jede Gelegenheit", „The Magical Stone – Schmuckstücke aus Drachenschuppen", waren nur ein paar Beispiele für die Namen der Läden.

Camille und Sarah nahmen Violett in ihre Mitte, damit diese beim ständigen umherschauen nicht versehentlich in irgendwen hineinlief.

Schließlich stoppten die drei vor einem kleinen Laden, in dem es offensichtlich Zauberstäbe gab. Sie traten ein und sofort kam ihnen eine große dünne Frau entgegen.

„Hallo ihr Lieben! Was kann ich für euch tun?", sie blickte die drei erstaunt an. „Ich habt eure Zauberstäbe aber nicht von mir, oder?"

Camille und Sarah schüttelten den Kopf. „Wir haben unsere von Mr.Ollivander. Aber es geht um Violett. Sie benötigt einen Zauberstab. Ihren Ersten."

„Oh, Mr.Ollivander?", die Wangen der jungen Frau färbten sich rosa. „Ein sehr charmanter Herr! Und feine Arbeiten hat er! Aber was sagt ihr? Der erste Zauberstab?", sie musterte Violett und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun gut, wenn dem so ist. Dann lass mal sehen." Sie lief eilig an einem riesigen Regal entlang und zog schließlich eine Schachtel hervor. Darin lag, auf rotem Samt gebettet ein schwarzer Zauberstab, der aufwendig verziert war.

„Probier ihn aus!", forderte die Frau Violett auf. Vorsichtig nahm diese den Zauberstab entgegen und hielt ihn in die Luft.

„Schwing ihn!", murmelte die Verkäuferin etwas ungeduldig. Violett ließ den Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen und wurde gleich darauf von den Füßen gerissen. Sie landete auf dem Po und der Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand.

Die Verkäuferin fing ihn geschickt auf. „Hmm.. wohl eher nicht." Schon war sie wieder verschwunden und wühlte diesmal im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Violett stand auf und rieb sich ihr Hinterteil, während sie vor sich hermurmelte. „Schwing ihn! Grml… ich geb dir gleich Schwung…."

Schon stand Madam Barrenton, wie es auf einem kleinen Schild an der Bluse der Verkäuferin hieß, wieder vor ihr. Diesmal hielt sie Violett einen dunkelbraunen, sehr schlichten Zauberstab unter die Nase.

Diesmal riss es die Verkäuferin von den Füßen und Violett war durchaus zufrieden mit dem Zauberstab und konnte nicht verstehen, warum Madam Barrenton ihn ihr wieder wegnahm.

Nach zwei ebenfalls misslungenen Versuchen, was auch immer bei diesem Schwingen erreicht werden sollte, hielt Violett einen cremefarbenen Zauberstab in der hand, dessen Griff etwas breiter war und mit schönen kleinen Verschnörkelungen verziert war.

Sie schwang ihn schon weit weniger enthusiastisch, als den Ersten, doch diesmal zog sie mit ihm eine Spur grüner glitzernder Sterne durch die Luft.

Madam Barrenton lächelte zufrieden.

„Das ging ja schnell! Es ist ein Elfenbein Zauberstab. Es wurden nur sehr wenige von ihnen hergestellt, weil es schon bald wieder verboten wurde, aus Elfenbein Zauberstäbe herzustellen. Er hat die Faser eines Drachenherzens in sich. Eine machtvolle Verbindung. Aber ich denke du wirst gut mit ihm zurechtkommen." Sie wuselte zur Kasse und Violett fiel in diesem Moment ein, dass sie überhaupt kein Geld bei sich hatte.

Gerade suchte sie nach ihrem Geldbeutel, um ihre EC-Karte herauszuholen und damit zu bezahlen, als Sarah schon zur Kasse lief.

„Mr.Red hat mir Geld für dich mitgegeben. Er hat gemeint du kannst es ihm irgendwann anders zurückgeben." Mit diesen Worten legte sie ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen, die Violett noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch bevor sie noch einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen konnte, zogen die beiden Mädchen sie schon wieder vor den Laden auf die Straße. Das seltsame Geld war sofort vergessen. Wieder wanderten Violetts Augen begeistert von einem Geschäft zum Nächsten.

Als nächstes wollten sie Violett eine Schuluniform besorgen. Dazu gingen sie in einen kleinen Laden, der Vio fast nicht aufgefallen wäre. Der Verkäufer, ein großer hagerer Mann begrüßte Sarah und Camille freundlich.

Auch Violett streckte er seine Hand entgegen „Guten Tag, meine Liebe. Wir kennen uns noch nicht, so weit ich weiß! Mein Name ist Harold Hitch. Ich bin für eure Uniformen zuständig." Er lächelte freundlich und Violett fand ihn gleich sympathisch.

Sie ergriff seine Hand. „Violett Blanchett. Hi!" Sie war schon ganz gespannt, wie die Uniformen wohl aussehen würden.

Mr. Hitch zeigte ihr einige und sie versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Im Allgemeinen waren sie nichts besonderes, eben wie jede andere Schuluniform auch. Violett verließ das Geschäft wieder mit einem schwarzen Faltenrock, der ihr bis kurz über die Knie ging, einer weißen Bluse und dazu einen schwarzen Pulli zum überziehen, der an den Rändern grün verziert war. Die Krawatte, die sie dazu tragen sollte war schwarz-grün gestreift. Auch einen langen Umhang hatte sie mittlerweile erstanden. Er war schwarz und sehr warm, also würde sie ihn im Sommer wohl eher weniger brauchen.

Sie fand das alles etwas düster, aber was sollte man machen. Sie musste sie ja erst tragen, wenn ihr Semester begann.

Zwei Stunden später war sie auch mit Pergament, Federn und Tinte ausgestattet. Sie hatte mindestens eine halbe Stunde in dem Laden herumprobiert, bis sie es schaffte ordentlich mit einer Feder zu schreiben.

Sarah und Camille hatten sie die ganze Zeit lachend beobachtet, wie sie sich mit der dünnen Feder abmühte. In der restlichen Zeit schlenderten die Mädchen einfach nur umher. Sie schauten sich die Schaufensterauslagen an und bummelten ein wenig durch die Gegend. Schließlich apparierten sie wieder zurück auf das Gelände der Uni.

Die drei Mädchen betraten die Mensa und fanden kurze Zeit später auch schon die Jungs und Melody.

Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und Violett zeigte den anderen ihren gerade neu erworbenen Zauberstab. Sie konnte gar nicht aufhören ihn zu betrachten und die kleinen Verziehrungen am Griff zu erkunden. Sie war total begeistert.

Jack riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hast du nach dem Mittagessen gleich zeit, Vio? Dann fangen wir gleich mit Verteidigung an. Tom kommt mit und stellt sich als Opfer zur Verfügung." Er grinste und zwinkerte seinem Freund verschwörerisch zu.

Tom grinste Violett ebenfalls breit an. „Ich liefere mich dir aus, Süße!", sagte er lachend. Violett verdrehet spielerisch die Augen, musste aber auch lachen.

„Klar, ich bring nur mein Zeug noch hoch und dann bin ich bereit." Schon wenige Zeit später standen die drei in einer unübersichtlichen Ecke des kleinen Parks. Ein paar Hecken, die ungefähr so hoch, wie Violett waren, verhinderte die offensichtliche Einsicht auf die drei. „Also, der wichtigste Verteidigungsspruch ist „Expelliarmus", damit entwaffnest du dein Gegenüber. Versuch es gleich mal an Tom.", forderte Jack Violett auf.

Tom stellte sich gegenüber von Violett hin und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Diese tat dasselbe und sagte: „Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab in Toms Hand zuckte kurz, bewegte sich aber nicht wirklich.

„Sag es etwas lauter und stell dir vor, wie der Zauberstab aus Toms Hand fliegt." Violett nickte. Wieder richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Tom. „Expelliarmus!" rief sie.

Diesmal funktionierte es und Toms Zauberstab segelte durch die Luft. Eine Stunde später beherrschte Violett den Expelliarmus und den Protego Zauber schon sehr gut.

Jack zeigte ihr noch einige weiter Taktiken und Bewegungen, wie sie die Zauber verbessern konnte. Als sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Universitätsgebäude machten, fühlte Violett sich glücklich.

Sie konnte tatsächlich zaubern! Das zu erfassen, war für sie noch nicht ganz leicht. In der Bibliothek verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden Jungen und beschloss erstmal Duschen zu gehen.

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich zusammen in eine Ecke des Raumes. Die anderen Mädchen hatten sie noch nicht entdeckt.

„Was hältst du von ihr?" Jack hob den Kopf, als Tom ihn das fragte.

„Sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein. Und sie ist mutig. Sie wäre bestimmt eine Gryffindor gewesen.", grinste er. „Aber irgendwie erinnerst sie mich an jemanden. Aber an wen?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Aber sie ist wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern." Tom war nicht unbedingt der unschuldigste Junge der Universität. Schon zu Hogwartszeiten war als Weiberheld bekannt gewesen. Violett war im sofort ins Auge gestochen. Dass sie seinem besten Freund sozusagen anvertraut worden war, machte ihm sein Vorhaben nur leichter.

Jack schaute seinen Freund zweifelnd an. „Ich dachte du hättest in letzter Zeit deine Vorliebe für Sarah entdeckt?"

Tom grinste. „Sarah hat wirklich etwas aus sich gemacht, seit wir nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind, da hast du Recht! Mal abwarten." Murmelte er.

Jack schüttelte amüsiert lächelnd den Kopf. Sein bester Freund konnte nie genug bekommen. Trotzdem konnte er sich keinen besseren Kumpel vorstellen. Wenn es um ihre Freundschaft ging vergaß sogar Tom sämtliche Mädchengeschichten.

Außerdem hatte Tom auch mittlerweile die Phase überwunden, in der er über die Gefühle der Mädchen einfach hinwegsah. Bevor er etwas mit einem Mädchen anfing, machte er ihr auf die eine oder andere Art klar, dass das für ihn nicht viel mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte.

Wirklich verliebt hatte Jack Tom noch nicht erlebt. Obwohl er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass Sarah seinen besten Freund umkrempeln könnte.

Sarah hatte unheimlich viel Temperament. Sie war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und hatte so gut wie immer gute Laune.

Noch bevor Jack Tom antworten konnte, kam die gerade erwähnte auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Hey Jungs! Wie hat sie sich bei ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde angestellt?", fragte Sarah Jack. „Gar nicht mal so übel, wird schon. Sie hat einiges drauf, das merkt man.", grinste er.

„Wie sieht's eigentlich aus, gehen wir am Samstag ins „Summers"?", mischte Tom sich ein. Das „Summers" war eine Disko in der nähe der Universität und so gut wie jeden Samstagabend voll von Studenten. Es war wie ein unausgesprochener Treffpunkt.

Sarahs Augen blitzten auf. „Klar, Süßer! Und Violett nehmen wir mit! Mal sehen, ob sie auch richtig feiern kann!"

_Hey Hill, _

_Heute ist wieder so viel passiert! Ich hab mir heute einen zauberstab gekauft! Einen echten zauberstab! Und er sieht wirklich cool aus! Ich zeig ihn dir, sobald ich dich besuchen komme! Ich hatte heute auch meinen ersten „unterricht" bei Jack. Ich kann jetzt schon andere Zauberer entwaffnen und mich verteidigen. Tom und Jack haben mir auch versprochen, mir fliegen beizubringen. Auf Besen! Oh Mann, wir könnten hier so viel Spaß zusammen haben. Ich vermisse dich so! _

_Morgen will ich noch mal mit Mr.Red über meine Eltern reden. Ich hoffe, ich kann etwas erfahren. Drück mir die Daumen!_

_So, ich bin jetzt aber schon wieder ganz schön müde und geh ins Bett. _

_Fühl dich von mir gedrückt!_

_wink Bis bald_

_kuss Violett _


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

_Donnerstag, 05.Juli_

Violett saß gerade mit Sarah, Melody und Camille in der Bibliothek, als Jack und Tom zu ihnen herüber kamen.

Melody blickte nicht einmal von dem Buch auf, in dem sie gelesen hatte.

Die Jungen hatten jeweils einen Besen bei sich und beide trugen Schützer an Armen und Beinen.

„Was habt ihr denn vor?", fragte Violett. „Quidditch-Training", antwortete Jack. „Hast du Lust, zuzuschauen?"

Violett war von diesem Vorschlag begeistert. Die drei anderen Mädchen blieben lieber drin.

Kurze Zeit später saß Violett auf den oberen Zuschauerrängen des Quidditchfeldes und beobachtete die Spieler, der Universitätsmannschaft. Sie kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus. Die Spieler bewegten sich mit einer bahnbrechenden Geschwindigkeit, das ihr vom zusehen ganz Angst und Bange wurde.

Sie verfolgte das Spiel und die Strategie Besprechungen und hatte eineinhalb Stunden später das Gefühl die Grundzüge des Spieles verstanden zu haben.

Tom machte seine Aufgabe, den kleinen goldenen Ball zu fangen wirklich gut. Er trainierte etwas abseits, ohne die anderen Schüler.

Jack hingegen schien nicht ganz so erfolgreich zu sein. Aber das schien ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen und Violett bekam das Gefühl, das Jack nur Quidditch spielte, weil er damit Mädchen beeindrucken wollte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie lächeln.

Mittlerweile war das Training vorüber und Jack und Tom kamen auf sie zu.

„Hey Vio, wie hat's dir gefallen?", grinste Tom ihr entgegen.

Violett hob beide Daumen. „Super! Ich will das unbedingt ausprobieren!", rief sie ihnen entgegen.

„Kein Problem", lachte Jack und reichte ihr seinen Besen, als er bei ihr ankam. „Es ist zwar nicht das neuste Modell, aber zum Anfang tut er seinen Zweck."

„Okay, was muss ich machen? „Ene Meine mei, flieg los Kartoffelbrei", oder wie?" Als sie die fragenden Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Jungen sah, musste sie lachen. „Natürlich, nicht Mal Bibi kennt ihr. Ist ne berühmte Hexe bei den Normalos.", sie grinste.

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Nie von einer Bibi gehört. Naja, du setzt dich einfach auf den Besen und stößt dich vom Boden ab. Aber halt den Stiel gerade und lande nach einem kurzen Schweben wieder, okay?"

Violett nickte. Sie nahm den Besen entgegen, der leicht in ihrer Hand vibrierte. Sie schwang ein Bein darüber und stieß sich vorsichtig ab.

Als sie tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte, jubelte sie, kam dadurch aber ins Schlingern und landete sofort wieder etwas unsanft.

„Halt den Stiel erstmal grade und flieg nicht zu hoch. Los! Noch mal!"

Violett wiederholte die Übung noch ein paar Mal und nach einigen Versuchen hatte sie halbwegs das Gefühl, sich relativ sicher auf dem Besen halten zu können. Solange er nicht höher als einen Meter schwebte.

Sie hatte schon früher im Mädchenturnen auf dem Schwebebalken versagt. „Das macht spa´ß, aber ich glaube nicht, das ich mal so hoch komme, wie ihr.", lachte Violett als sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Uni machten.

Währendessen hatten es sich Sarah, Melody und Camille im Park gemütlich gemacht. Melody war mal wieder in ein Buch versunken.

Camille stupste sie von der Seite an. „Hey Mel, hör doch mal auf, dich dauernd in den Büchern zu vergraben. Das Semester hat noch nicht mal angefangen und du hast wahrscheinlich schon den halben Stoff durch."

Melody rieb sich die Augen „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber es wird bestimmt sehr anspruchsvoll."

„Darüber machen wir uns einfach irgendwann anders Gedanken." Gähnte Camille und streckte sich der Länge nach in der duftenden Wiese aus.

„Sag mal Sarah. Wann unternimmst du eigentlich endlich was in Sachen Tom?", fragte Melody unschuldig in Sarahs Richtung.

Diese hatte wenigstens den Anstand leicht zu erröten. „Tom? Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.", antwortete sie verlegen und strich dich verwirrt durch die kurzen blonden Haare. Camille lachte auf. „Das sieht doch ein Blinder, Sarah! Du stehst auf ihn! Und ich glaube er mag dich auch."

Sarahs leichte Röte vertiefte sich. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie war niemand, der rot wurde. Sie wusste immer was sie wollte und war nicht mehr das schüchtere kleine Mädchen mit den langen blonden Zöpfen und den riesigen blauen Kulleraugen. Das hatte sie abgelegt. Warum brachte sie ein einziges Gespräch über Tom und ihr Zuneigung zu ihm dermaßen aus dem Konzept.

Sie seufzte. „Er hat kein Interesse an mir. Seid doch mal realistisch. Schaut euch um, was er alles haben kann. Was will er denn da mit mir? Ich bin nicht gerade die hübscheste."

Camille setzte sich wieder auf und funkelte sie zornig an. „Was soll das Sarah? Natürlich bist du hübsch! Deine Sommersprossen sind sogar richtig süß! Und wenn Tom nur an deinem Aussehen interessiert wäre, könntest du ihn dir sowieso schenken."

Sarah zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Melody nickte. „Cam hat Recht! So oberflächlich ist er erstens nicht und zweitens hättest du damit trotzdem keine Probleme."

Sarah seufzte. „Sagt mir was ich tun soll…"

Camille und Melody blickten einander an.

Camille grinste plötzlich. „Ich hätte da so eine Idee. Wir wecken seinen Beschützerinstinkt!" Sarah und Melody blickten sie verwirrt an.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte die Braunhaarige gespannt.

„Lasst euch mal überraschen.", murmelte Camille, legte sich wieder ins Gras und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

Sarah stand auf und verabschiedete sich von den Beiden. Sie wollte mal sehen, wie es Violett so mit den beiden Jungs erging.

Schließlich konnte man kein Mädchen ungestraft mit den zweien alleine lassen.

Violett stand alleine vor der Tür des Direktors. Jack und Tom waren sich duschen und umziehen gegangen.

Violett wollte die Zeit nutzen um endlich etwas über ihre Eltern in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie klopfte

„Kommen sie herein, Miss Blanchett!", ertönte es von drinnen.

Woher wusste er, wer ich bin? Fragte sich diese erstaunt.

Sie betrat das Büro. „Hallo Mr. Red. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an sie."

Der Zauberer blickte sie interessiert an und zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Violett setzte sich. Sie war etwas nervös. „Jack hat mir einen Brief gezeigt. Angeblich von meinem Vater. Wissen sie wer es ist?"

„Ja, ich weiß es. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es klug wäre, ihnen den Namen zu nennen. Sie sollten ihn selbst kennen lernen, nicht wahr?"

Violett schluckte. „Wann?"

„Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er uns bald besuchen möchte. Ob ihre Mutter ebenfalls kommen wird, kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen." Violett nickte.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie die beiden überhaupt noch kennen lernen möchte. Sie nickte gedankenverloren. „Ich danke ihnen."

Damit stand sie auf und drehte sich wieder zu Tür um.

„Seien sie nicht zu hart mit ihren Eltern, Miss Blanchett. Sie hatten ihre Gründe."

Sarah verzog den Mund, was Mr. Red aber nicht sehen konnte, da sie schon mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Sicher, die hatten sie bestimmt." Murmelte sie, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und wieder die Eingangshalle betrat.

Sie machte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, als sie ein Ruf aufschreckte

„Hey Violett! Wo hast du denn die Jungs gelassen?" Sarah kam durch das Portal auf sie zu geeilt.

Sie blickte Violett an und verstummte, als sie den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Violett schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gerade mit Mr. Red über meine Eltern gesprochen." Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit ihnen?"

Violett wurde gerade erst klar, dass ja niemand von ihnen wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht einmal kannte. „Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt, aber sie sind angeblich ebenfalls Zauberer." „Oh", war das erste, was Sarah daraufhin einfiel. „Das ist scheiße!", sagte sie als nächstes.

Violett grinste schief. „Das stimmt wohl. Sie wollen mich angeblich bald hier besuchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie noch sehen will."

Sarah legte einen Arm um die Rothaarige. „Das ist deine Entscheidung. Niemand kann dich dazu zwingen."

Violett nickte. „Lass und über was erfreulicheres reden. Über dich und Tom zum Beispiel." Sarah riss die Augen auf. „Woher….?"

„Ach komm schon, das kann niemand übersehen. Ihr mögt euch."

Sarah resignierte. „Wenn sogar du das merkst.", seufzte sie.

Violett grinste. „Hast du schon was geplant?"

„Ich nicht, aber Camille hat angeblich irgendeine Idee."

„Das klappt bestimmt.", meinte Violett zuversichtlich.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Camille war in Slytherin. Was sie plant, ist niet- und nagelfest." Violett schaute sie fragend an. „Das hab ich jetzt schon öfters gehört. Irgendwas über Slytherins, Gryffindors und so was. Das war mal irgendeine Aufteilung auf eurer früheren Schule, oder? Was hat das mit den Leuten zu tun? Nach was wird man da aufgeteilt?"

Sarah und Violett hatten mittlerweile die Bibliothek erreicht und sie ließen sich in einer Sofaecke nieder. „Also, in Hogwarts, so heißt die Schule, gibt es vier Häuser, in die die Schüler aufgeteilt werden: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Ich war in Ravenclaw. Da kommen die hin, die eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe haben und im Allgemeinen als schlau gelten.", sie grinste übertrieben.

„Melody, Jack und Tom waren in Gryffindor. Das sind sozusagen die Mutigen. Camille war in Slytherin, genauso wie die Erzfeinde von Tom und Jack, Sebastien Zabini und Vance Malfoy. Sebastien ist Camilles Bruder. Slytherin galt immer als der Quell aller bösen Magier. Voldemort war zum Beispiel in Slytherin. Niemand weiß so genau, was wirklich dran ist, aber die Bilanz ist nun mal eindeutig. Im Allgemeinen sind nur Reinblütler in Slytherin. Sie sind gerissen und schlau. In Hufflepuff sind die, die noch wahre Freunde sind. Eigentlich werden sie von fast allen nur als Weicheier tituliert.", wieder grinste Sarah. „Aber natürlich ist auch das nur ein Vorurteil.", sie hustete übertrieben.

Violett musste grinsen. „Ich hätte ja mal gerne gewusst, wo ich gelandet wäre."

„Natürlich in Gryffindor!", ertönte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Violett drehte sich um und sah Jack und Tom auf sie zu kommen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde über ließen sich Jack und Tom über Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Sebastien und Vance im speziellen aus.

„Hey Seb!" Sebastien Zabini, ein dunkelhaariger großer Junge drehte sich um.

Er grinste Camille entgegen „Schwesterherz!", er legte einen Arm um sie. „Wie geht's es dir?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Sehr gut, und selbst?"

„Wunderbar, wie immer! Aber gibs zu, du willst mal wieder irgendwas von mir."

Camille schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie kannst du nur so was von mir denken?"

Sie lachten beiden. „Okay, ertappt. Ja, ich brauche dich für einen kleinen Verkupplungsversuch."

„Um wen geht's?"

„Tom und Sarah!"

Sebastien verzog den Mund. „Warum sollte ich zu Mr.Tom-look-at-me-Hallford's Wohlbefinden beitragen?"

Camille schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, drückte sich an ihn und schaute ihn von unten herab mit großen Augen an. „Weil deine Lieblingsschwester dich ganz lieb darum bittet!"

Sie blinzelte mit ihren Wimpern.

Sebastien blickte zweifelnd auf sie herab. „Ich habe nur eine Schwester", meinte er trocken. Camille schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Schulter.

Sebastien seufzte. „Was soll ich machen?", fragte er genervt.

„Du sollst Sarah am Samstag nur ein wenig auf die Pelle rücken und dich von Tom zurechtweisen lassen."

Sebastien fasste seine Schwester bei den Schultern und drückte sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg.

„Ich soll mich von diesem Kindskopf fertig machen lassen?"

„Naja, gib halt einfach schnell nach. Er soll nur endlich merken, dass er mehr an Sarah findet, als er zurzeit zugeben will. Bitte hilf mir, Bruderherz! Dafür schreibe ich den ganzen nächsten Monat an unsere Eltern. Deal?"

Der dunkelhaarige musterte sie skeptisch. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er es hasste, an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. „Ich hasse dich, weiß du das?" Sebastien konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Seine Schwester war genau wie er. Er fragte sich, warum sie nur mit diesen seltsamen Typen rumhing. Jack war ihm unsympathisch seit sie sich in ihrem ersten Jahr zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Tom war wie gesagt einfach nur eingebildet und oberflächlich.

Natürlich hatten bei dieser Meinungsbildung schon immer die unterschiedlichen Häuser, in denen sie gewesen waren eine Rolle gespielt. Melody war, soweit er wusste ganz Ok. Sie war in den Sommerferien mal bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen, weil sie Camille für ein paar Tage besucht hatte. Mit ihr konnte man sich ganz gut unterhalten. Sarah hatte er noch nicht wirklich kennen gelernt. In Hogwarts hatte er sie, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, nie wahrgenommen. Erst seit sie ebenfalls in der Uni wohnte und mit seiner Schwester rumhing, hatte er sie ein paar Mal gesehen. Sie sah ganz in Ordnung aus. Keine Schönheit, aber auch nicht hässlich. Warum sollte er sich also nicht ein wenig mit ihr beschäftigen?

Camille strahlte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich, Bruderherz!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und war auch schon wieder Richtung Bibliothek verschwunden.

Sebastien schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um sich mit Vance zu treffen.

Als er eintrat sah er, wie sich Camille gerade zu ihren Freunden in eine Sofaecke setzte. Ein Mädchen war bei ihnen, das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht genau sehen, aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah er seinen besten Freund. Er lag in einem Sessel, die Beine über der Lehne und in einem Buch versunken.

„Hey Vance!", rief Sebastien und ließ sich ihm gegenüber ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen. Vance blickte auf und nickte seinem Freund zu. Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen fischte er einen Zettel aus seinem Buch und reichte ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen.

_Mr. Vance Malfoy_

_Wir nehmen in diesem Jahr eine neue Studentin auf, die bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Ich bitte sie, ihr Unterricht in Zaubertränke, Zaubereigeschichte und Astronomie zu geben. Schreiben sie mir doch bitte eine Notiz, wann sie zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei ihnen vorbeikommen kann. _

_Dorian Red_

Sebastien grinste. So wie er seinen Freund kannte würde er darauf nicht gerade scharf sein. „Und? Freust du dich schon?"

Vance warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn hätte töten können. „Kann sich dieser verpeilte Typ nicht jemand anderen suchen, der hier Lehrer für Erstklässler spielt?"

„Ach komm schon, Vance. Das könnte doch ganz lustig werden. Stell dir nur mal vor, sie ist hübsch, jung, in der Zaubererwelt unerfahren,…" Sebastien seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Vance verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber. „Warum willst du den Job nicht übernehmen?"

Sebastien blinzelte zu ihm herüber. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich wurde von meiner Schwester schon anderwärtig eingespannt."

„So?"

„Hmm, Ist nicht so wichtig. Sag mal, was hälst du am Samstag vom „Summers"?"

Der Blonde schaute sein Gegenüber skeptisch an. „Muss ich darauf wirklich antworten?"

„Super, ich wusste, dass du keine Spaßbremse bist!", rief Sebastien übertrieben und grinste Vance an.

Vance warf sein Buch nach ihm.

„Du hast ne Nachrist bekommen, Violett!" Die Angesprochene schaute verwirrt auf, als sie Jacks Stimme hörte. Sie griff nach dem kleinen gefalteten Zettel, der über ihrem Kopf schwebte.

_Miss Blanchett, _

_Ihr erster Unterricht bei Mr. Malfoy findet morgen nach dem Frühstück statt. Weitere Termine besprechen sie unter sich._

_Dorian Red_

„Ich hab morgen Unterricht bei Malfoy.", Violett blickte zu Jack auf.

„Glückwunsch!", sagte dieser trocken.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Süße!_

_Du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich bin tatsächlich geflogen! Also… geschwebt… Aber immerhin! _

_Wie ist denn deine neue so? Ist sie auch chaotisch? Du würdest niemals mit einem ordentlichen Menschen überleben, das weiß ich! _

_Morgen habe ich das erste Mal unterricht bei diesem Malfoy. Langsam bin ich richtig gespannt auf den! _

_Ich schreib dir wieder, Süße!_

_Vio_


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Mittwoch, 06.Juli

Violett schmierte gerade eine dicke Schicht Marmelade auf ihr Brötchen, als sich Sarah und Jack zu ihr gesellten.

Letzterer gab nur ein gemurmelte „Guten Morgen", von sich, bevor er sich ganz seinem Kaffee widmete. Sarah plauderte ein wenig mit Violett, bis diese im Begriff war aufzustehen.

„Ich muss weg, hab Unterricht bei diesem Malfoy", setzte sie als Erklärung hinzu.

Sarah hob eine Augenbraue. „Bei Malfoy?" Na viel spaß!"

Violett war die Abneigung gegen ihren neuen „Lehrer" nun schon gewohnt und zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

Rasch machte sie sich auf den Weg und suchte den Unterrichtsraum, den ihr Professor Red beschrieben hatte. Sie trat ohne zu klopfen ein.

Sie fand sich in einem ziemlich großen Raum wieder, in dem die Tische und Stühle wie in ihrer früheren Uni ansteigend angeordnet waren. So saßen die Schüler in der letzten Reihe höher, als die in der Ersten.

Ein ungeduldiges Räuspern ließ sie herumfahren. Ein großer blonder Junge saß lässig auf dem Lehrerpult und betrachtete sie scheinbar uninteressiert.

„Violett Blanchett?", fragte er gelangweilt.

Violett trat näher und nickte. „Und du bist Vance Malfoy, ja!", fragte sie zur Sicherheit.

Vance sparte sich eine Antwort. Er betrachtete sie nur weiter.

Als sie den Raum betreten hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und sich umgesehen. Sie schien in Gedanken weit abgedriftet zu sein. Das lies ihm die Zeit, sie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Sie war sehr hübsch. Nicht auf diese typische weise, sondern eher ungewöhnlich.

Sie trug Muggel-Kleidung. Vance selbst war es gewohnt Umhänge zu tragen.

Er wusste, dass auch viele Zaubererfamilien mittlerweile zum Kleidungsstil der Nichtmagischen Bevölkerung übergegangen waren.

Er selbst kannte es einfach nicht anders. In seiner Familie legte man Wert auf die alten Traditionen.

Violett musterte ihr Gegenüber noch einmal ausgiebiger. Er trug die Schuluniform, die sie nun schon an mehreren Schülern gesehen hatte.

Seine eisgrauen Augen passten nicht wirklich zu dem grün der Krawatte.

Als sie ihn weiter betrachtete fiel ihr auch das kleine Augenbrauenpircing auf, das er trug.

Sie musste leicht lächeln. Er sah aus wie ein typischer Bad-Boy, mit seinen strubbeligen dunkelblonden Haaren und dem Ring über seinen Augen.

Wäre da nicht die ordentlich sitzende Schuluniform, hätte sie kein Problem gehabt sich ihn in Lederklamotten und auf einer Harley vorzustellen. Da er ihr einfach nicht geantwortet hatte, blickte sie ihn still erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich soll dir Zaubertränke, Zaubereigeschichte und Astronomie beibringen. Um auf den Turm zu steigen ist es wohl noch etwas zu früh und Zaubereigeschichte kannst du dir mit ein paar Büchern eigentlich selbst beibringen, also fangen wir mit Zaubertränken an." Er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, seiner Stimme auch nur ein minimales Maß an Begeisterung beizusteuern, sondern lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass er wirklich keine Lust hatte, ihr irgendetwas beizubringen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Violett zu warten, fuhr er fort. „Da wir hier, wie du siehst, keine Tränke brauen können, müssen wir wohl in einen anderen Raum." Mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass sie ihm folgen würde.

Violett eilte ihm hinterher. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, das nur stumm den Anweisungen eines Erwachsenen folgen durfte. Sie unterdrückte die aufkommende Wut und beschloss erstmal abzuwarten, wie es weitergehen würde.

Sie betraten einen Raum, der bei weitem kleiner war, als der Erste. Auch waren hier nicht so viele Tische und Stühle. Es standen etwa 10 Kessel in dem Raum verteilt. Daneben jeweils ein kleiner Tisch und ein Stuhl.

Vance schritt auf einen großen Schrank hinter dem Lehrerpult zu und öffnete ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Er holte ein Buch daraus hervor, dass er Violett in die Hand drückte, die jetzt hinter ihm stand.

„Schlag Seite 10 auf. Damit fangen wir an." Sie legte das Buch auf das Pult und Blätterte ein wenig darin herum.

Er hatte einen Heiltrank gegen Schnupfen für sie herausgesucht. Die Anweisungen im Buch schienen eigentlich nicht allzu kompliziert.

Bei den fremdartigen Begriffen der Zutaten stutzte sie dann aber doch.

„"Gerieben Drachenschuppen"?", ungläubig blickte sie ihn an.

Vance beobachtete sie ungerührt. „Bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, was?", fragte er spöttisch. Violett wusste mittlerweile, was der Begriff zu bedeuten hatte, und nickte daher. „Na kein Wunder…", murmelte Vance, bevor er seine Stimme wieder erhob. „Muggel sind sehr einfältig. Natürlich gibt es Drachen und sie bieten in vielerlei Hinsicht Materialien für Zaubertränke, magische Gegenstände und sonstiges.", kam die geleierte Erklärung.

Violett rollte mit den Augen. Sollte das jetzt die ganze Zeit so weiter gehen?

„Also, wo krieg ich die Zutaten dazu her?", fragte sie ihn gereizt.

Vance musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er hatte es also doch geschafft, sie wütend zu machen. Die ganze Zeit war sie so still und nachgiebig gewesen.

Wie weit konnte er sie wohl bringen?

„Da im Schrank. Such dir raus, was du brauchst, es ist alles beschriftet." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl im Klassenraum und versuchte nicht seine Langeweile zu verbergen.

Violett nahm sich die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Schrank und ging zu einem Kessel im Raum, der ein wenig von ihrem „Lehrer" entfernt war.

Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch neben sich und las sich die Anweisungen noch einmal genau durch.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie wohl auch Feuer brauchte.

Sie blickte an ihrem Kessel hinab, sah aber keine Spuren von verbranntem Holz oder Ähnlichem.

„Wie krieg ich ein Feuer unter den Kessel?", wandte sie sich fragend an Vance. Dieser hatte mit ihrer Frage gerechnet, da er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten unter seinen Haaransatz.

„Du kannst nicht mal Feuer machen?", er lies seine Stimme übertrieben ungläubig klingen.

Violett fragte sich langsam ob es ihm Spaß machte, sie zu ärgern und ihr ununterbrochen klar zu machen, dass er keine Lust hatte, ihr etwas beizubringen.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Hättest du die unglaubliche Güte mir zu zeigen, wie es geht?", zischte sie und versuchte ihre Wut zu bezwingen.

Verdammtes Temperament.

Vance hatte diesmal größere Schwierigkeiten, sein aufsteigendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Er machte ihr eine knappe Handbewegung vor. „Dazu sagst du „Incendium"."

Violett nickte und richtete ihren Zauberstab, den sie zum Glück bei sich hatte, auf den Kesselboden. Sie machte die Handbewegung nach und murmelte die Worte, aber nichts geschah.

Fragend drehte sie sich zu Vance um und erschrak, weil dieser mittlerweile aufgestanden war und direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Falsche Handbewegung", war sein Kommentar zu ihrem Versuch, ohne auf ihre Verwirrtheit, die unzweifelhaft seine Nähe ausgelöst hatte, zu reagieren.

Er stellte sie neben sie und zeigte ihr die Bewegung ein weiteres Mal.

Violettbeobachtete ihn genau und schaffte es schließlich nach ihrem dritten Versuch ein kleines Feuer zu entzünden, dass schnell wuchs.

Ihr Zorn, Vance gegenüber war auf einmal verraucht, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, weswegen. Vance blieb weiterhin hinter ihr stehen und beobachtete, wie sie begann den Trank zu brauen.

Ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er konnte nicht sagen, wonach sie roch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es kein Parfum, oder ähnliches war.

Sie roch einfach gut.

Er zwang sich, sich nicht weiter nach vorne zu beugen und tief einzuatmen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, allein schon, weil ihm überhaupt der Gedanke dazu gekommen war.

Ob ihre Eltern wohl Muggel waren?

Violett konzentrierte sich auf den Trank und versuchte die Anwesenheit von Vance zu verdrängen.

Er machte sie nervös.

Nicht etwa, weil sie ihn irgendwie anziehend fand, sondern einfach, weil sie sich vor ihm keine Blöße geben wollte. Sie wollte alles richtig machen und ihm beweisen, dass sie das konnte.

Das war ein ganz neues Gefühl für sie.

Früher hatte sie nie versucht etwas für jemand anderen zu können. Sie wollte immer nur sich selbst zeigen, dass sie alles schaffen konnte, was sie wollte.

Warum gerade ihre schulische Motivation in der Uni nachgelassen hatte, wusste sie nicht.

Aber sie musste zugeben, dass das, was sie bisher hier, auf der Zauberuniversität gelernt hatte, wirklich sehr interessant war. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich sogar an die ständige Magie, die sie umgab.

Sie rührte den Trank noch zweimal um und legte dann den großen Silbernen Schöpflöffel beiseite. „Fertig!", sagte sie zufrieden und drehte sie zu Vance um.

Dieser ignorierte sie und betrachtete den Trank.

Langsam nickte er. „Das war schon ganz in Ordnung. Aber du hast ihn zu oft umgerührt. Siehst du, er dickt langsam ein. So was darf bei diesem Trank nicht passieren. Beim Tränkebrauen ist es äußerst wichtig, dich genau an alle Anweisungen zu halten und nicht einfach eigene dazu zu erfinden. Du musst dich konzentrieren, sonst fliegt dir der Trank vielleicht um die Ohren. Wenn wir uns an schwerere Tränke wagen, wirst du sicherlich noch selbst herausfinden, was ich meine.", er lächelte sie spöttisch an.

Violett zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Verstanden", antwortete sie und ignorierte seine Provokation.

„Gut" Vance lies den Zaubertrank mit einem lässigen Schwingen seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. „Hier, nimm das Buch mit. Lies die ersten drei Kapitel bis zum nächsten Mal durch. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du ein paar der einfacheren Tränke auf den Seiten 4, 5 und 6, alleine hier brauen. Am den Schrank zu öffnen sagst du einfach „Alohomora", Handbewegen ist egal, einfach auf das Schloss zielen. Verstanden?", wieder lies er ihr keine Zeit zum Antworten und drehte sich einfach um. „Wir sehen uns am Sonntagabend um 22Uhr im Astronomieturm." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Violett seufzte. Sie packte das Buch und verlies den Raum ebenfalls.

Es war schon fast Zeit zum Abendessen und sie beschloss sich noch kurz in die Bibliothek zu setzen.

Dort fand sie auch schnell Tom und Sarah. Da die beiden aber alleine da saßen, beschloss Violett sie nicht zu stören.

Da lief anscheint wirklich was. Die Rothaarige lächelte leicht. Sie kannte Tom noch nicht sehr lange, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass er großartigen Wert auf ernsthafte Beziehungen legte. Sarah schien da ganz anders zu sein.

Violett warf einen weiteren Blick durch den Raum und erblickte auch Vance, der mit einem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen in einer Ecke saß.

Oh Mann, der Schwarzhaarige sah wirklich zum anbeißen aus!

Er hatte im Gegensatz zu Vance viel feinere Gesichtszüge und schien dauernd zu lachen.

Auf einmal blickte Vance sich suchend um. Er sah sie am Eingang stehen und nickte in ihre Richtung. Sein Freund drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste breit, als er sie von oben bis unten musterte.

Violet ärgerte sich, als sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde und eilte rasch auf einen freien Sessel zu, in dem sie sich niederließ.

Hatten die beiden über sie gesprochen?

Offensichtlich, ja.

Aber worum ging es?

Vielleicht hatte Vance dem Schwarzhaarigen nur erzählt, wie nervig der Unterricht mit ihr gewesen war. Violett stöhnte entsetzt auf, als sie merkte, dass sie sich tatsächlich Gedanken darüber machte, was Vance wohl über die vergangene Zeit dachte. Ihr Kopf fiel dumpf auf den Tisch.

Sie brauchte Schlaf.

Sebastien beobachtete Violett weiter. Er erkannte sie in dem Mädchen, das er am Vorabend bei seiner Schwester und ihren Freunden gesehen hatte, wieder.

„Sie sieht gut aus!", war sein Kommentar dazu.

Vance blickte schon wieder in sein Buch. „Nicht wirklich. Sie ist zu klein und ihre Haare sind viel zu rot.", brummte er.

Sebastien wandte seinen Blick von Violett ab und richtete ihn auf seinen Freund. „Achjah? Ihre Haare sind zu rot?" Er grinste breit und unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen. „Und wie hat sie sich beim „Unterricht" angestellt?"

Vance seufzte.

Konnte Sebastien ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?

Warum war er eigentlich mit ihm befreundet?

„Ging schon.", war also seine einsilbige Antwort.

Sebastien beobachtet seinen Freund weiterhin nachdenklich. „Du musst mich unbedingt mit ihr bekannt machen. Ich würde sie gerne… näher… kennen lernen." Er lies seine Stimme extra anzüglich klingen.

Jetzt hatte er Vance so weit gebracht, dass er von seinem Buch aufblickte. Unweigerlich wanderte sein Blick zu Violett, die mittlerweile in Gesellschaft von Camille und Jack etwas entfernt von ihnen saß. „Wenn du meinst.", antwortete er gelangweilt und blickte Sebastien schulterzuckend an.

Dieses, seiner Meinung nach, naive Mädchen war ihm ziemlich egal. Auch wenn es ihn reizte, ihr Temperament einmal völlig zu Tage zu bringen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich vorhin sehr zusammenreißen musste, um ihm nicht anzuschreien.

Er nahm sich vor, sie auf jeden Fall noch weiter zu reizen. Das war wohl auch der einzige Weg, diese lästigen Stunden, in denen er ihr etwas beibringen sollte, interessanter zu gestalten.

„Wie war dein Unterricht bei Malfoy?", fragte Jack Violett, als er sich zu ihr und Camille setzte.

„Ging schon. Er ist nicht unbedingt ein Sonnenschein und scheint Spaß daran zu haben, mich zu ärgern, aber es war erträglich.", antwortete sie müde.

Jack nickte. „Er ist arrogant und eingebildet. Seine Familie legt viel Wert auf Tradition und er hat nicht viel für Muggel übrig. Ich rate dir, ihn nicht zu reizen, dafür kannst du wohl noch zu wenige Zaubersprüche. Wo wir schon dabei sind. Morgen Mittag hätte ich Zeit um Verteidigung weiter zu machen, ja?"

Violett nickte bestätigend.

Camille mischte sich in ihr Gespräch ein. „Seit ihr eigentlich beide morgen Abend im „Summers" dabei? Wir wollten so gegen 20 Uhr los."

Jack stimmte sofort zu.

Violett blickte Camille fragend an. „"Summers"?"

„Das ist eine Bar für Hexen und Zauberer. Muggel gehen dort nicht rein. Ist ganz schön da und auch ziemlich preiswert. Viele Studenten der Mythems gehen dort Samstagabends hin." Violett stimmte begeistert zu.

_Hey Hill!_

_Wie geht's dir? Mir geht's ganz gut, aber ich bin ein wenig müde. Heute habe ich einen Zaubertrank gebraut. Einen Trank gegen Schnupfen. Es hat ganz gut geklappt. Vance weckt wirklich nicht gerade viel Sympathie in mir. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit provoziert. Bin ja mal gespannt, wie das so weiter geht. Du kennst mich ja, wenn er es mal schafft, dass ich ausraste… Naja. Mal sehne. _

_Ich geh jetzt auch schon gleich ins Bett. Morgen Abend nehmen mich die anderen in eine Bar für Hexen und Zauberer mit. Das wird bestimmt lustig! Ich berichte dir dann morgen mehr!_

_Bis bald meine Süße!_

_Ich vermisse dich! _

_Vio_


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Samstag 07.Juli

Violett schaffte es an diesem Morgen nicht zum Frühstück. Sie hatte verschlafen, da sie die ganze Nach noch in dem Zaubertrankbuch von Malfoy gelesen hatte. Die ganzen fremd klingenden Namen für irgendwelche Kräuter und Zutaten hatten sie fasziniert.

Sie hatte sogar weit über die von ihm aufgetragenen Seiten gelesen und war begeistert von dem, was man mit Zaubertränken so alles anstellen konnte.

Natürlich war sie bei einem Liebestrank hängen geblieben.

Wie ungemein praktisch.

Die moralischen Zweifel, die sie beim weiteren Nachdenken überkamen, schob sie energisch bei Seite.

Es schien ein ziemlich komplizierter Trank zu sein, dessen Zubereitung sich sogar über mehrere Wochen hinzog.

Schließlich war fielen ihr beim Lesen fast die Augen zu und sie hatte das Buch gähnend neben ihr Bett gelegt und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Als sie aufwachte merkte sie, dass sie immer noch in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet war.

Wann war sie wohl das letzte Mal in Klamotten eingeschlafen?

Sie seufzte und schlurfte ins Bad.

Während sie eine heiße Dusche genoss, dachte sie noch einmal über die vergangenen Tage nach.

So viel hatte sich in ihrem Leben geändert.

Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen?

Plötzlich überkam sie ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit.

Wo gehörte sie eigentlich hin?

Jahrelang hatte sie in einem Heim gewohnt, bis sie es schaffte auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihr gesagt, dass sie in dieser Welt keinen Platz hatte und eigentlich wo ganz anders hingehörte.

Aber was war das hier eigentlich?

Wie sieht die Zukunft in der Welt der Magie aus?

Konnte sie tatsächlich einen ganz normalen Job ausüben?

Seufzend stellte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Während sie sich abtrocknete und anzog versuchte sie sich von diesen negativen Gedanken zu befreien.

Sie beschloss ein wenig im Park spazieren zu gehen. Sie kam in die Nähe des Quidditchfeldes und sah zwei Personen darüber hinwegfliegen. Es war wohl kein normales Training, aber sie schienen zur Mannschaft der Uni zu gehören.

Sie beobachtete sie einige Zeit.

Fliegen war zwar an sich ein schöner Gedanke, aber Violett hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr schon vom zu sehen schlecht wurde. Ihre wenige Erfahrung auf dem Besen zeigte ihr auch, dass es schwieriger war, als es aussah, sich in dieser Höhe und bei solchen Geschwindigkeiten sicher auf dem Besen zu halten.

Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Uni, um wenigstens etwas zu Mittag zu essen.

Beim Essen gesellten sich dann auch Sarah und Jack zu ihr.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen Jack und Violett für den Verteidigungsunterricht wieder in den Park zu gehen. Sarah begleitete sie, um diesmal anstelle von Tom, der wohl immer noch im Bett lag, das Opfer zu spielen.

Als sie sich am späten Nachmittag wieder auf den Weg zum Universitätsgebäude machten, beherrschte Violett zwei weitere einfachere Zauber. In Gedanken fragte sie sich, wie sie so viel in so kurzer Zeit lernen sollte.

Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Nur wenige Minuten später steckte Camille den Kopf durch ihre Tür. „Hey Vio! Zeit sich fertig zu machen, wir wollen doch dann ins Summers!"

Violett hatte das Gefühl, auf einmal wieder fit zu werden. Sie freute sich ungemein mit den anderen ein wenig feiern zu gehen.

„Bin so gut wie fertig!", rief sie Camille hinterher, die schon wieder aus der Tür verschwunden war.

Violett ging rasch in das angrenzende Bad und zog sich um.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen alle drei Mädchen in der Bibliothek bereit und warteten auf Sarah und die Jungs. Als sie komplett waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg in das nahe gelegen Dorf.

„Warum gehen wir da noch mal hin?", fragte Vance Sebastien.

Dieser grinste seinen Freund an. „Weil ich nicht möchte, das mein bester Freund über seinen Büchern verstaubt."

Vance stöhnte genervt auf.

Warum hatte er sich nur von Sebastien überreden lassen, ins Summers zu gehen?

Er war noch nicht oft dort gewesen und meistens war es einfach nur langweilig gewesen.

Meistens waren nicht nur Schüler der Universität dort sondern auch ein paar aus dem Dorf.

Vance verspürte nicht die geringste Lust sich mit ihnen abzugeben.

Die Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Dorf waren seiner Meinung nach alle recht einfältig und im Allgemeinen zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Außer einigen Hexen vielleicht…

Aber die waren auch nur zu sehr wenig zu gebrauchen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten ein wenig weiter und ein verschlagenes kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Vielleicht konnte er sich den Abend doch noch ganz schön gestalten.

Sebastien ging zwar generell gerne ins Summers, aber an diesem Abend trieb ihn auch noch sein Versprechen seiner Schwester gegenüber in die Bar.

Er grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, Jack eifersüchtig zu machen. Außerdem rechnete er fest damit, dass der kleine Rotschopf ebenfalls da sein würde. Das versprach ein interessanter Abend zu werden.

Violett betrat die Bar und schaute sich um.

Der Tresen zog sich wie eine Landzunge in die Mitte des Raumes und schaffte damit eine Abtrennung zwischen einer Tanzfläche und einer Ecke, in der ein paar Tische standen, an die man sich setzte konnte.

In zwei Ecken standen Eckbanken, die sehr bequem aussahen.

Sarah steuerte gleich eine von ihnen an.

Es war noch nicht sehr viel los und somit hatten sie fast freie Wahl. Sie ließen sich alle um den Tisch nieder. Eine junge Hexe mit langen blonden Haaren kam auf sie zu und fragte sie, was sie trinken wollten.

Die Jungs und Melody bestellten etwas, das Butterbier hieß. Sarah und Camille bestellten einen Cocktail namens „Hexenschuss".

Violett wusste weder von dem einen noch von dem anderen, was es war und schloss sich nach kurzem Überlegen Sarah und Camille an.

Die Hexe verschwand wieder, um ihre Getränke zuzubereiten.

Jack und Tom hatten sich in eine Diskussion über Quidditch vertieft.

Sarah beschloss eine Runde tanzen zu gehen.

Plötzlich blickte Jack auf und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Seht mal, wer uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt."

Violett drehte sich um und blickte zum Eingang. Vance und sein schwarzhaariger Freund betraten gerade die Bar. Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen streifte durch den Raum. Als er ihre kleine Gruppe in der Ecke entdeckte, grinste er zu ihnen herüber.

Vance schenkte ihnen nur einen flüchtigen Blick, ehe er sich mit seinem Freund an dem Tresen nieder ließ.

Violett wandte sich wieder den anderen zu, und heuchelte Desinteresse an dem Erscheinen der beiden Jungen vor.

„Was läuft da eigentlich grad für ein Lied? Das kenne ich gar nicht.", wandte sie sich an Camille. „Das ist „Switch the witch", von den „Brother's Grimm". Eine recht berühmte Band in der Zaubererwelt, auch wenn ihre Texte ab und zu ein wenig vulgär sind.", grinste diese.

„Das macht die Texte ja gerade so gut!", warf Jack ein. „Los, ich geh Tanzen, kommt wer mit?" Er blickte in die Runde.

Violett und Camille waren sofort dabei.

Jack und Melody entschieden sich, noch etwas sitzen zu bleiben. Jack murmelte etwas von „tanzen" und „ungelenk" und „sowieso blöd".

Violett musste grinsen.

Sie betrat mit ihren neuen Freunden die Tanzfläche und ließ sich gleich von der Musik mitreißen.

Für einen kurzen Moment überkam sie so etwas wie Wehmut, weil sie an Hillary denken musste und wie sie früher jedes Wochenende tanzen gegangen waren, doch plötzlich spürte sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen.

Sie stoppte zwar nicht in ihren Bewegungen, blickte sich aber suchend um. Ihre Augen trafen die von Vance Malfoy.

Er blickte sie intensiv an, ohne eine Regnung auf seiner versteinerten Miene zu zeigen.

Sein Blick war ihr unangenehm und sie spürte einen Stich im Bauch.

Sie wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und tanzte weiter.

Warum starrte er sie so an?

Sebastien folgte dem Blick seines Freundes.

Ein wissendes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

Violett wusste aber auch wirklich, wie sie sich zu bewegen hatte um einiges an Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Sein Blick glitt weiter suchend über die Tanzfläche, bis er an einem blonden größeren Mädchen hängen blieb. Sie tanzte etwas zurückhaltender als Violett und dennoch fiel es ihm schwer seinen Blick wieder von ihr zu wenden.

Wann hatte sie sich eigentlich die beiden langen Zöpfe, die sie zu Hogwartszeiten getragen hatte, abschneiden lassen?

Er kam nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass ihr die kurzen Haare wirklich sehr gut standen.

Sein Blick glitt weiter und erfasste Tom Hallford.

Auch er warf Sarah des Öfteren verstohlene Blicke zu.

Sebastien fragte sich, wozu ihn seine Schwester gebeten hatte, sich an Sarah ranzumachen.

Hallford konnte seine Augen ja kaum von ihr lassen.

Er hatte jedoch schon einiges über Hallford gehört, der, wenn man dem Gesagten glaubte, kein Problem zu haben schien ein Mädchen zu finden, dass sich ihm gnadenlos an den Hals warf.

Sebastien warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Vance, der mittlerweile gedankenverloren an seinem Bier nippte und stand dann auf, um sich ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben.

Violett tanzte gerade mit einem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer, der mindestens fünf Jahre älter sein musste, als sie selbst. Sie hatten sich einander nicht vorgestellt, plötzlich stand er vor ihr und hatte sich ihren Bewegungen angepasst.

Sie hatte nichts dagegen, solange er nicht anfing, sie zu betatschen.

Aus Zufall, wie sie sich einredete, blickte sie wieder in Richtung Bar, um zu sehen, wie sich Sebastien, der Bruder von Melody, wie sie mittlerweile von Tom erfahren hatte, erhob und ebenfalls die Tanzfläche betrat.

Wieder blieben ihre Augen an den Grauen von Malfoy hängen, der sie betrachtete.

Hatte er sie die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen beobachtet?

Der junge Mann, mit dem sie tanzte legte plötzlich seinen Arm um ihre Taille und versuchte sie an sich zu drücken.

Violett wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und ärgerte sich über die Dreistigkeit des Mannes. Energisch zog sie seinen Arm von ihrer Taille und drehte sich um.

Über die laute Musik brüllte sie in seine Richtung „Finger weg!"

Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste sie entschuldigend an, bevor er sich umdrehte und die nächste Hexe antanzte.

Violett schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Der hatte es anscheint wirklich nötig.

Ihr war nach dem Tanzen ziemlich heiß und sie beschloss an die frische Luft zu gehen.

Sebastien bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg auf seine blonde Zielperson zu.

Er war sich sicher, dass Hallford ihn auch schon bemerkt hatte.

Als er direkt vor Sarah stand, konnte diese ihn nicht ignorieren und blickte ihn fragen an.

„Lust zu tanzen?", fragte er sie laut.

„Das tue ich bereits!", kam die geschrieene Antwort.

Sebastien grinste.

Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Was für eine bescheuerte Frage seinerseits.

Was er selbst daran so lustig fand, wie ein Trottel dazustehen, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar.

Er hatte sie sich nicht so schlagfertig vorgestellt. Zwar konnte er sich an kein einziges Gespräch erinnern, das er mit ihr geführt hatte, aber er hatte sie immer für sehr schüchtern gehalten.

Sie grinste ihn ebenfalls breit an und nickte.

Er lächelte.

Jetzt musste er Hallford nur noch einen Grunde geben, wirklich wütend auf ihn zu werten.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und bewegte sich mit ihr im Rhythmus der Musik.

Sarah Trind war im ersten Moment perplex.

Nicht nur, das Sebastien Zabini nach 8 Jahren, in denen sie die gleichen Schulen besucht hatten, das erste Mal mit ihr redete.

Nein.

Sebastien Zabini tanzte mit ihr.

Auf eine höchst… also… wirklich… angenehme Weise.

Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr der Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Bauch, der ihren Rücken sanft an seinen Bauch drückte, sodass sie nicht umhin kam, jede seiner Bewegungen zu spüren, gefiel.

Sebastien hatte eigentlich mit etwas Widerstand von ihr gerechnet.

Umso erstaunter war er, als er merkte, wie sie sich schnell an diese Position gewöhnte und seinen Bewegungen folgte.

Kurze Zeit runzelte er die Stirn.

Er musste zugeben, dass sich ihr Körper wirklich sehr angenehm an seinem anfühlte. Wie als würde er genau dort hin gehören.

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Sarah war ein unscheinbares Mädchen, für das er nie viel Interesse hatte aufbringen können.

Dennoch konnte er das Begehren, das in ihm aufflammte nicht unterdrücken.

Wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass er schon lange keine Freundin mehr gehabt hatte?

Langsam ließ er seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt fahren.

Er bewegte sie nicht, sondern legte sie nur auf ihren warmen Bauch. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich bedroht fühlte. Dennoch wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, seine Hand daran zu hindern, ihre nackte Haut zu berühren.

Sein anderer Arm legte sich nun ebenfalls um ihren Bauch, etwas oberhalb der Ersten und auch oberhalb des T-Shirts.

Violett sog genüsslich die frische Luft ein. Vor der kleinen Bar war kein Mensch zu sehen. Das Tanzen hatte ihr gut getan. Sie war zwar mittlerweile ziemlich erschöpft, fühlte sich aber sehr gut.   
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug plötzlich die Tür hinter ihr auf. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Tom stürmte an ihr vorbei. Er hatte sie offenbar gar nicht gesehen. „Hey! Tom! Was ist denn los?" Violett rief ihm erschrocken hinterher.

Tom fuhr herum. Er sah sehr wütend aus. Als er sie erblickte, holte er tief Luft. „Hast du das gesehen? Was zur Hölle macht sie da mit ihm?" Rief er aufgebracht.

Violett verstand überhaupt nicht, worum es ging.

„Jetzt mal langsam. Was ist den los?"

„Sarah!", rief er aufgebracht, „Sie tanzt mit diesem… diesem… Slytherin-Schurken!" Violett runzelte die Stirn. Vance? Der saß doch noch bis eben an der Theke. Sebastien? Und überhaupt. Warum denn nicht? Er sah doch wirklich gut aus.

„Mit Camilles Bruder? Warum sollte sie denn nicht?", fragte sie also.

Tom blitzte sie an. „Weil er sie nur ausnutzt! Er will doch nur Sex!"

Violett musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ähnliches hatte sie auch über Tom gehört. „Sie tanzen doch nur miteinander Tom. Was soll da schon passieren? Er wird nicht versuchen, sie mitten auf der Tanzfläche flachzulegen." Tom riss die Augen erschrocken auf, wie als würde er für einen Moment an ihre Worte glauben. Dann kniff er sie wieder zusammen und blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Macht du dich gerade lustig über mich?"

Violett versuchte ernst zu bleiben. „Ich würde mich niemals über einen eifersüchtigen Mann lustig machen!"

„Ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig!", warf er ihr entgegen.

Violett lachte. „Natürlich nicht…"

„Hey! Ehrlich! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Sie ist eben eine gute Freundin von mir, okay?"

„Hmm, ist schon klar."

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!"

Violett fing an zu lachen. „Bin schon ruhig."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, verdammt!"

Violett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst!", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in der Bar.

Ihr Blick suchte natürlich als erstes Sarah und ihren Tanzpartner. Sie grinste, als sie die beiden erblickte. Sie konnte Tom irgendwo verstehen. Das ging ja schon ein wenig über normales Tanzen hinaus. Aber es schien Sarah sehr gut zu gefallen. Insgeheim war Violett ein wenig neidisch auf das blonde Mädchen. Sebastian schien ein wirklich hervorragender Tänzer zu sein.

„Solltest du nicht lieber in deine Bücher starren, anstatt dich hier mit Jungs zu beschäftigen?" hörte sie eine spöttische Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wirbelte herum und blickte in graue Augen. „Eifersüchtig?", sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tagträumerin?", er grinste sie herablassend an.

„Hättest du wohl gerne.", schnappte sie.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?", er gab seiner Stimme einen schnurrenden Ton und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Violett schnappte nach Luft und wich zurück.

Vance fing an zu lachen. „Hast du Angst vor mir?", er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

Violett unterdrückte den Impuls, wieder vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Ihre aufkommende Wut machte ihr dabei mehr Probleme. „Hättest du wohl gerne.", zischte sie.

Er grinste sie noch einmal an, drehte sich dann aber um und ging wieder zurück zum Tresen.

Violett blickte ihm hinterher. Sie war sich noch nie bei einem Menschen so unsicher gewesen. Wie sollte sie ihren „Lehrer" einschätzen? Er schaffte es in kurzer zeit sie auf die Palme zu bringen und dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass er einen interessanten Sinn für Humor hat.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie den Kopf und kehrte zu ihrem Tisch zurück, an dem nur noch Melody saß.

„Morgen wird dicke Luft herrschen", begrüßte sie Violett.

„Warum?"

Melody nickte in Richtung Tanzfläche, auf der Sarah und Sebastien immer noch miteinander tanzten. Violett grinste. „Ich finde, sie sehen gut zusammen aus."

Melody lächelte. „Das finde ich auch. Aber wie erklären wir das Jack und Tom?"

Violetts Augen suchten Jack auf der Tanzfläche. Doch Jack stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und schien auf Camille einzureden. Einzuschreien, verbesserte Violett sich selbst.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, morgen früh könnte die Stimmung etwas gedrückt sein."

Die beiden Mädchen prosteten sich zu und tranken aus.


End file.
